Super Smash Brothers - Hardcore Survival
by NinFan13
Summary: 50 Contestants fight it out in a massive arena to find out who is the strongest, smartest and fastest of them all! Who will win this epic struggle?
1. Prologue

_NOTE: Notice how Dr Mario, Dark Pit, Sheik, Toon Link, Young Link & Zero Suit Samus are missing, this is because they are too close to their counterparts and I felt it would be odd to leave them in here._

**Super Smash Brothers - Hardcore Survival.**

**Episode 1**

Voice Over: Good Morning, people of the world, and welcome to the Super Smash Brothers Tournament - Hardcore Survival. My name is Craig, and these 50 competitors will be fighting it out in a GIANT arena until there is one survivor, some are better equipped than others because of their versatile move-sets, which can make them survive longer in this giant battle. Let's meet some of the contestants.

Craig: Mario! How do you feel going into this tournament!

Mario: Mamma mia! I feel-a very nervous but-a also very excited-a!

Craig: Squirtle! Who do you feel is your biggest competitor?

Squirtle: Umm... I think either Snake or Ganondorf.

Craig: Finally, Ice Climbers, do you feel you have an advantage since there are two of you?

Popo: I don't think so, I can hardly do anything without Nana, we are basically half a person each, so united we are basically the strength of one person.

Craig: Now that we have met the competitors, I'll explain one last thing. These guys are not actually dying, when they get defeated, they will all get sent back to the Smash Hub back here, and they will watch all the interesting stuff happening on this giant TV. Finally now, we are going to go to the arena! CONTESTANTS, STEP INTO THE TELEPORTERS!

*Everyone steps into the teleporters*

Craig: You will be teleported to a random spot in the arena, you can make as many alliances as you want. I suggest you all do, but be weary of some of the people you decide to ally with, there is no rule against betrayal.

Robot Voice: COMMENCE TELEPORTATION IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BEGIN SUPER SMASH BROTHERS HARDCORE SURVIVAL.


	2. Episode 1

**Super Smash Brothers - Hardcore Survival.**

**Episode 1**

**Kirby's Perspective**

Kirby: Woah, ok. I'm in a forest, wow a real big one too! I can't see any way out!. I guess I should probably float to the treetops to get a bearing…

*Kirby flies up to the top of the trees, he struggles getting through the canopy, but with a slice of his sword, he's through.

Kirby: Oh! Oh, oh! I see Falco over there! He hasn't spotted me! He's quite a formidable foe, but I think I'm gonna attack him! What should I do…? I should either chop him with my sword, or turn into a block and fall down on him… Hmm…

**Falco's Perspective**

Falco: Alright, this is interesting… Oh, there's a lake! That's nice. If I chop one of these trees down I can probably carve a bowl to carry some water around.

*Falco uses his fire charge to knock a tree down*

Falco: Very good, I should probably use my blaster to carve the bowl now, hopefully I can get it right.

*Falco shoots the tree and luckily somehow manages to carve a medium-sized bowl.

Falco: Aha! Nice. I'll just dip it in the water here… Cool.

*Falco examines his surroundings, left… right… down… up…

Falco: Oh CRAP! There's Kirby! I better do a barrel roll and get out of here!

**Kirby's Perspective**

Kirby: Damn, I thought I had him, I should probably take a more reserved approach to this thing… Maybe I'll last longer.

**Wario's Perspective**

Wario: Hahaha! *grin* I'm going to win this! I'm in the grasslands right now, and not many people will want to come here, in case they get exposed to the tough guys who lurk around here… How do I know that? Because I am a tough guy. Hahaha! I should probably go on the hunt, anyway. Oh! There's Villager!

*Wario chases after Villager*

**Villager's Perspective**

Villager: Oh no! Wario's coming! I have to run

*Villager floats to the top of a tree using balloons*

Wario (At the bottom of the tree). Damn you, Villager! I had you fair and square! I'm going to use my fart cannon to get up there!

*Wario relieves a giant fart and is subsequently blasted 10m in the air*

Wario: Damn, still not enough height. I'll be back for you Villager

Villager (Quietly, to himself): I hope not…

**Bowser's Perspective**

*Bowser stomps around, cremating trees with his fire breath as he walks*

Bowser: BOWSER ANGRY! BOWSER WANT FOOD! BOWSER WANT WATER!

King Dedede (walks up to Bowser): Hello, Bowser, do you want to be my ally? We can be the two evil kings, side by side! Yeah!

Bowser: NO. BOWSER NO ALLY. GO AWAY YOU FAT PENGUIN OR BOWSER BURN YOU AND EAT YOU ROASTED. BOWSER GIVE YOU 5 SECONDS TO RUN.

King Dedede: Ok, ok, ok! I'm running!

*King Dedede breaks into a light jog away from Bowser*

Bowser: 5!

*King Dedede picks up the pace to 4mph*

Bowser: 4!

*King Dedede trips up over a tree root*

Bowser 3, 2, 1! EATING TIME!

King Dedede: No, no, no! Please! Have this!

*King Dedede chucks Bowser one of his minions*

Bowser: FINE. I SPARE YOU ONCE. IF YOU DID NOT SUPPLY ME I WILL HAVE BURNED YOU AND EATEN YOU.

*King Dedede runs away, making more of an effort to get away*

*Bowser roasts the minion, and takes two fine chomps before it is devoured*

Captain Falcon: Stop right there, Bowser! Falcon PUNCH!

Bowser: AGH! FOOL! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I CAN'T FIGHT ON A FULL STOMACH!

Captain Falcon: All is fair in the name of Falcon! Falcon KICK!

Bowser: NOOOO!

Captain Falcon: Say goodbye, villain. Falcon PUNCH!


	3. Episode 2

**Super Smash Brothers - Hardcore Survival.**

**Episode 2**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival: Fox gathered materials to get himself some water! Wario chased Villager up a tree! And we have had our first death in this series. Bowser, tell us what it was like in that, rather amusing battle you just fought.

Bowser: IT'S NOT FAIR. I WOULD HAVE SMASHED HIM IF IT WASN'T FOR MY STOMACH BEING FULL. HE AND DEDEDE ARE TEAM. ANNIHILATE THEM NOW OR YOU FACE WRATH OF KOOPA. FALCON THIS FALCON THAT! I HATE HIM.

Craig: Inspiring speech, Bowser. Anyway, let's not yammer on for too long, and get back to the action!

**Mr Game And Watch's Perspective**

: Beep! Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep, beep. BEEP!

*Mr Game and Watch dives out of the way as Pit's arrow comes soaring to him*

Pit: Damn it! You'll get it this time Mr Game and Watch!

*Mr Game and Watch uses his frying pan ability against pit, Pit gets hit in the face twice, right after pit shoots in the hand with an arrow. Both fighters then flee from the battle.*

**Lucas's Perspective**

Lucas: PK Fire! Nice, chicken legs for me tonight.

*Lucas puts the roast chicken in a bag he found by a riverbank*

Lucas: I've got food now, I should probably get some water. It was stupid of me not to get it when I was at the river… I guess I'll just hike until I find a lake. This is a lot more peaceful than I was expecting, not even seen anyone yet…

*Zelda teleports in front of Lucas, gasps, then teleports away*

Lucas: Scratch what I just said, I have seen someone. I wonder where she went. I don't care. I have chicken tonight. It's kind of tempting, really, but I have to conserve it until later.

**Roy's Perspective**

Roy: Ok, I am surrounded by sheep. This… Is… Awesome… I have food for days!

*Roy slices away at the sheep, using his fire ability, instantly cooking all of the mutton.*

Roy: And why stop there?

*Roy takes the wool off lots of the sheep and makes himself a warm woollen coat.

Roy: That's nice, I do look like a little bit of an idiot, but when you're in the arena, efficiency comes before fashion.

**Yoshi's Perspective**

Yoshi! Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi! Yoshi? Yoshi.

*Yoshi rolls down a hill as an egg, turning a tree into an egg, and eating it.

Yoshi: YOSHI!

*Yoshi beams with happiness as he realises he can use the environment around him to make tons of food, he will never have to go hunting!*

Yoshi: Yoshi… Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, YOSHI!

*Yoshi is startled by Luigi's appearance*

Yoshi: _Yoshi… Yoshi, Yoshi Yoshi?_

Luigi: Why of course-a Yoshi! We should definitely-a be in an alliance-a!

Yoshi: YOSHI! YOSHI! YOSHI!

*Luigi pats Yoshi on the head, and Yoshi's over the moon with happiness.*

**Diddy Kong's Perspective:**

Diddy Kong: So many bananas in this jungle! I'm so lucky I got teleported to here! I should probably never leave. There's food, water, and canopy makes an automatic shelter for me… Life is perfect

Fox: I'm sorry about this Diddy. This has to be done.

Diddy Kong: Wait wha-?

*Fox sends Diddy Kong flying off the tree with a speed move, but Diddy Kong manages to grab onto a branch with his tail. Diddy Kong throws countless banana peels at Fox, and Fox slips off of the canopy*

Fox: Noooo!

*Fox grabs onto a branch with both arms, but lowers one arm to reach out for his blaster, he rapidly shoots at Diddy Kong, but Diddy Kong was holding out a short, fat branch he found to use as a shield.*

Diddy Kong: Hehe, Haha!

*Diddy Kong shoots a peanut at Fox, but Fox deflects it with a special move. Fox uses his brain, and realises that if he shoots the branch off, Diddy Kong is going to go down with it. It takes 7 shots to blast the branch down, and Diddy Kong falls, as if in slow motion. Fox gracefully makes his way down the tree, he sees Diddy Kong lying on the ground crushed by the branch.*

Fox: Sorry, Diddy Kong.

*Fox uses his fire charge to send Diddy Kong flying away*


	4. Episode 3

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 3**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Mr Game and Watch and Pit had a small duel, but nothing came of it. Lucas and Roy gather food. Luigi and Yoshi start an alliance. Fox gets the second kill, by beating Diddy Kong in a ranged tree battle. Diddy Kong, do you have anything to say about that battle?

Diddy Kong: He got me fair, and square. It was an epic battle, but Fox realised something he could take advantage of, and he did it.

Craig: Thanks for playing, Diddy. Now, back to the tournament!

**Ice Climbers' Perspective:**

Popo (sweating): It's so hot here! I think I could melt!

Nana: If we can get to those mountains, and climb up there, it'll probably be colder.

Popo: But we don't have any food! I'm starving!

Nana: Stop nagging! What do you prioritise? Food or heat?

Popo: Food, let's get those berries.

Nana: Ok, I see some roots as well. It's a shame we have 2 mouths to feed.

Popo: Shh. I hear something!

Nana (whispering): What?

Popo: Shh!

*Ice Climbers both listen out: "You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too slow!*

**Sonic's Perspective**

Sonic: You're too slow!

*Sonic is running circles round Ganondorf, mocking him.

Ganondorf: I will obliterate you with my awesomeness!

*Ganondorf punches and kicks all around, but each one is swiftly dodged by Sonic.

Ganondorf: This isn't fair! How come you're so fast!

Sonic: Because I am! You're too slow!

Ganondorf: Shut up! I will kill you!

Sonic: No you won't! *Sonic runs away*

Ganondorf: Idiot. "You're too SLOW!" I hate him.

Nana: Me too!

Ganondorf: What!? ICE CLIMBERS! I'LL GET YOU!

Popo: Run!

*Ice climbers use their super jump ability – Popo jumps on Nana's head, and pulls Nana up. They repeatedly do this until they get to the top of a tree*

Ganondorf: Everyone around here is an asshole!

Popo: Name of the game, big guy.

Ganondorf: Are you calling me fat! I'm coming for you!

*Ganondorf tries to climb up the tree, but the first branch breaks underneath his foot. Nana laughs, which makes him even more angry*

Ganondorf: I hate this game. *Ganondorf storms off*

Mewtwo: I've been waiting for you two.

Ice Climbers: What!

*Mewtwo uses Spark Field and hurts the Ice Climbers really badly, then uses Shadow Slash on Popo and sends him flying off into the distance.*

Nana: How dare you kill Popo!

*Nana charges at Mewtwo with her hammer, and then throws and icicle at him, but she's not good at fighting without Popo at her side. Mewtwo throws his Shadow Ball at Nana but in it's wavy fashion it misses. Nana takes this opportunity to charge into Mewtwo with multiple hits, right before sending him off with an icicle.*

Mewtwo: You fool!

*Mewtwo teleports up to the treetops again, this time sending Nana to sleep, before unleashing his fully charged up Shadow Ball at her, this time it sends her flying off the treetops.*

**Smash Hub:**

Craig: So, Ice Climbers, do you felt that was fair?

Nana: No, we climbed up that tree in an attempt to escape Ganondorf, only to get blindsided by Mewtwo at the top of the tree!

Craig: Mewtwo has a real variety of good moves in his set, doesn't he? Back to the games!

**Mario's Perspective**

Mario: I'm-a rich! I have-a steak, a bowl of water-a, and a fleece I made from-a bull-a hide! Life is good!

*PAC-MAN is secretly hiding in a bush near Mario, hearing him list all the good things he has, PAC-MAN doesn't want to kill Mario, but he wants in on some of the supplies. PAC-MAN emerges from the bushes, so as to not startle Mario. He has calm voice.*

PAC-MAN: Mario?

Mario: PAC-MAN?

PAC-MAN: Mario do you want to be my ally?

Mario: Of course!

PAC-MAN: Cool, we're stronger as one.

*PAC-MAN beams.*

Jigglypuff: JIGGLY!

*Jigglypuff comes storming out from the trees, she charges into PAC-MAN knocking him over. Mario throws a fireball at her, making her stop rolling, they start duelling it out, but Jigglypuff gets the upper hand. She makes Mario fall asleep and is about to smash him away, when PAC-MAN gets up and throws Blinky at her. She's blasted up into the air, so he throws Inky at her. She manages to hit him away, and dodges Pinky, but by now…*

Mario: Letsa GO!

*Mario uses F.L.U.D.D. on her, with pathetic results.*

*Jigglypuff bursts into laughter, and Mario uses this opportunity to hit her with his cape 3 times, and smash her away into the distance.*


	5. Episode 4

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 4**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. A four way battle, leaded up to the end of the Ice Climbers. There is a new alliance, consisting of Mario and PAC-MAN, and together, they defeated Jigglypuff. So Jigglypuff, what do you make of Mario and PAC-MAN?

Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Jiggly, Jiggly, JIGGLY! Jiggly. Jiggly, JIGGLY!

Craig: I couldn't have said it better myself. And without further ado, here is Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival

**Rosalina's Perspective**

Rosalina: I've got to get food, fast! Oh hey, look! Carrots!

*Rosalina starts eating like a pig, as she hasn't eaten for a long time.*

Rosalina: I'm still starving! I've got to get some more food!

*Rosalina breaks into a run, she trips over a tree root and her dress gets all muddy. She lifts her face out of the mud and looks up.

Chicken: Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck!

Rosalina: What are you laughing at?

*Rosalina summons Luma to use Star Bits. The chicken drops dead in front of her, and she gathers wood to make a fire. Rosalina tries to get a fire started by rubbing sticks together, but she just can't.*

Rosalina: Why is this so hard?

**Squirtle's Perspective**

Squirtle: Yay! This is so fun!

*Squirtle is swimming around in a river with the fish, gobbling them up raw.*

Squirtle: This is so easy! But it's getting boring, I want some action!

*Squirtle swims up to the riverbank, and climbs out. Squirtle then roams around the grassy plains in search of someone to fight.*

Squirtle: I don't really care who I fight, just give me someone! Oh! I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with S! Snake!

*Squirtle starts sneaking round, using the overgrown grass to his advantage. Snake is oblivious to his presence, and Squirtle is now about 50 meters away from him.

**Snake's Perspective**

Snake: I sense something!

*Snake takes out a cardboard box, crouches down and hides in it.*

**Squirtle's Perspective**

Squirtle: The idiot, he's in plain sight!

*Squirtle was only 20 meters away now, and with a good attack, he could get Snake easily.*

**Snake's Perspective**

-Silence-

*Snake's hiding in his box, hoping no one sees him.*

**Squirtle's Perspective**

*****Squirtle's 5 meters away now and positions himself for attack.*

Squirtle: Boo.

*Squirtle rolls up into a shell and charges into the box. Snake tries to throw a grenade at Squirtle, but Squirtle uses Waterfall, and careers Snake thirty meters away.*

*Snake uses a guided missile and blasts Squirtle away. Squirtle runs towards Snake, but Snake uses a mortar and Squirtle is sent flying back. Squirtle's really injured now, but he knows Snake is too. Snake starts placing mines around him, but Squirtle sees him.*

*Squirtle makes some specific jumps, so as to not get blown up by Snakes mines, Squirtle uses Waterfall, and sends Snake into his own trap. Snake goes flying over to the mountains, and he is defeated.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Snake, do you feel like that battle was fair?

Snake: I can't believe he noticed me. I was completely hidden.

Craig: Indeed you were, chap.

**Bowser Jr's Perspective**

Bowser Jr: Haha! This is so much fun! I'm getting so much chicken this is amazing! I'm so glad when my Koopa Clown Car exploded, it set a tree on fire! It's so easy to cook chicken.

*Rosalina walks up to Bowser Jr.*

Rosalina (thinking): _Maybe if I make an alliance with him, he can cook my chicken for me…_

Rosalina: Hey, Bowser Jr. Do you want to make an alliance?

Bowser Jr: Sorry, I'm going solo in this competition, teams are for pansies!

Rosalina (thinking): _What an asshole_

Bowser Jr: I'll leave you alone now, but if we cross paths again, we'll brawl. OK?

Rosalina (sulking): Alright…

*Rosalina runs up to Bowser Jr's burning tree. She quickly attempts to cook her chicken, and it turns out rare. Bowser Jr is looking the other way though, trying to see if there are any animals to hunt.*

**Link's Perspective**

Link: EEEH YAH! HUH! HAH! EEEH YAH!

*Link is viciously swiping at the tall grass, and bushes, searching for something.*

Link: Damn, there's no rupees around here… I should probably be looking for more important things though.

(Unknown Voice): More important things, like swordplay!

*Meta Knight starts swiping away at Link. He greatly reduces Link down to his knees, but Link has really sharp reflexes.*

Link: Take this, Meta Knight!

*Link throws a bomb at Meta Knight, and he's blasted into a tree. Meta Knight swoops forward to Link, and turns into a tornado multiple times.*

Link: Oh, come on! That's not even fair!

*Meta Knight charges into Link, swivelling around, and slashing at him numerous times.*

*Link shoots Meta Knight with his bow twice, and throws a boomerang in his direction. The boomerang misses Meta Knight, but it hits him on the way around. It brings Meta Knight close enough for Link to use his hookshot. Link uses his hookshot on Meta Knight, and slices away at him. Meta Knight gets out, and uses his Dimensional Cape to start a huge combo of sword strikes on Link.*

Link: NOOOOO!

*Link flies away, out of the woods, and is defeated.*


	6. Episode 5

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 5**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Rosalina approaches Bowser Jr, in an attempt to form an alliance, but fails. Snakes bad hiding spots prove to get him out of the competition. Finally, Link was just looking for rupees, when Meta Knight swooped in and ended his chance of winning Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Link, what do you have to say?

Link: …

Craig: Oh great, he's gone into mute mode again. Commence the games!

**Duck Hunt's Perspective**

DH Dog: Get me more fish, bird!

DH Bird: I'm trying, there's none in this river!

DH Dog: Oh well, I guess 4 is enough. We need to cook it though. Start a fire, bird!

*DH Bird obediently rushes over to some dry wood, picks it up and rubs the twigs together. A flame erupts, and DH Bird rushes over and gets more dry wood to feed the fire*

*DH Dog rotates the fish above the fire, cooking them perfectly, before shoving them in his face. Both members of Duck Hunt eat 1 fish, and save the 2 others for later.*

**ROB's Perspective**

ROB: Alert. Alert. Code red. Enemy alert. Code red. Enemy within radar.

*Lucina is hiding behind a large tree, near ROB, attempting to sneak up on the robot.*

ROB: Commence laser chaos.

*ROB starts shooting lasers, while turning round in a 360 degree angle.*

Lucina: Oh crap!

*Lucina charges towards ROB, attempting to perform Dancing Blade. ROB blocks,

and hits her with a gyro. Lucina is unfazed by the gyro, and attempts Dancing Blade again. This time she is successful, and ROB is caught in a combination of 7 sword strikes.*

Lucina: Take this!

*Lucina uses Dolphin Slash, and strikes ROB into the air. ROB uses Robo Burner, and glides down behind Lucina. ROB hits her with Arm Rotor, and Lucina is bashed forward. Rob proceeds to strike Lucina multiple times with his robotic arms, before shooting his laser at her.*

*Lucina deflects ROB's laser, and shoots it right back at him. She uses Dolphin Slash on him, and he goes flying away.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: So, hello ROB. Do you have anything to say about that fight?

ROB: Affirmative. It was a fair fight. We used our moves to the best of our ability. Well done, Lucina.

Craig: Oh! Something interesting is happening, look at the screen!

**Pikachu's Perspective:**

Pikachu: PiiiiiiiKA!

*Pikachu charges into Peach, making her fall backwards.*

Peach: Hai-cha!

*Peach rams into Pikachu, making him fall on his butt.*

Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA!

*Pikachu is constantly spamming his lightning attack, making Peach go flying backwards over and over. Peach breaks into a run, but Pikachu is faster than her. He catches up to her and shoots an electric ball. Peach turns around, and uses Toad. It cancels out Pikachu's electric ball, but Pikachu used this opportunity to use his lightning move again. Peach is struck to the top of a tree, and uses her peach parasol to glide safely down. Peach hastily plucks a vegetable from the ground, and gets a Stitch Face. She throws the Stitch at Pikachu and greatly hinders him. Pikachu deals the finishing blow to peach with another lightning strike. She flies away, and even her gliding can't save her now.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Hello Peach. Do you have anything to say about that fight?

Peach (sipping from her tea): I told Bowser I'd outlast him, when he locked me up the 528th time!

Craig: Oh Peach, Peach, Peach. When will she learn?

**Ivysaur's Perspective**

Ivysaur: This is boring. I've been camouflaging into these leafs this entire game. I should probably do something different. I'm starving, anyway.

*Ivysaur grabs an apple from the top of a tree and starts munching it. He sits down on a rock next to a vast lake, then he starts thinking about possible alliances.

Ivysaur: (thinking): _Ganondorf? He's strong, but I can't trust him. Mewtwo? Maybe, but I don't think I can trust someone who can read people's minds. Wario? Nah he's just an ass._

*Ivysaur takes down 3 more apples and then has a nap on the rock he was sitting on.*

**Megaman's Perspective**

Megaman: *takes a sip out of his bowl of water.* It's ben ages since I've seen any water! I've got to really conserve it. Maybe I can find a lake or something… Ah, a river! Oh! There's someone, drinking straight from the river!

*Megaman charges up his buster… 3… 2… 1… FIRE!*

The human falls into the water, and Megaman uses Metal Blade and strikes him to the other side of the river.

Person: PK THUNDER!

Megaman: Oh crap, it's Ness! He's been in every game! He knows how to play well! I've got to run!

*Megaman starts running, as Ness's PK Thunder chases after him. Megaman hides behind a tree, and the PK thunder knocks the tree over on to Megaman.*

*Ness starts running, he jumps over the river, and chases after Megaman.*

Ness: PK FIRE!

Megaman: Ow! That hurt!

*Megaman shoots Crash Bomber, and Ness flies back a little. But not before…*

Ness: PK FLASH!

*Ness's PK Flash hits Megaman in the head and he goes soaring into the air. Megaman regains his composure, though and throws his leafs at Ness, after that, he rapidly shoots his buster at Ness.*

*Ness absorbs all of Megamans bullets, making him stronger, and uses PK Fire.*

Megaman: No fair! You can absorb projectiles, and I can't?

Ness: PK THUNDER!

*PK Thunder hits Megaman multiple times, and Megaman uses Metal Blade on Ness again.*

Ness: PK FLASH!

*Megaman had taken too much damage already, this was the final blow for him. Megaman goes flying away, and he is defeated.*


	7. Episode 6

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 6**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Lucina sneaks up on ROB, but he notices her! Lucina still wins though. Pikachu got Peach out, in an epic chase. And Megaman gets pummelled by Ness in a projectile-based battle. So Megaman, any words on that battle you had there?

Megaman: Yes! It was so unfair, he could block projectiles and I couldn't, and he used PK Thunder way too many times there, I was going to explode, this is so unfair. He shoots me, I shoot him, he bl-

Craig: Thanks a lot Megaman, and let's get back to Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival!

**Shulk's Perspective**

*Shulk waves his sword over his head and chops a pig in two.*

Shulk: Yum, yum! *Roasts the pig meat over his fire.*

*Shulk drinks away at his bowl of water in the middle of the jungle, in deep isolation. He knows that no one is anywhere near him, and he's already seen who dies next.*

**Ike's Perspective**

*Ike is chasing after Olimar.*

Ike: Run, run as fast as you can, little one! *Grabs a Pikmin and throws it into a tree.*

*Olimar summons another Pikmin, and throws three in Ike's direction, while still maintaining his run.*

Ike: Get those things off of me!

*Olimar coming very close to outrunning Ike, does the unthinkable.*

Olimar: Take this!

*Olimar throws a line of Pikmin at Ike, throws 2 more at him, and then summons some more. Olimar continuously repeats this pattern. Throw, summon, throw, summon. It's getting too easy for Olimar, when Ike drops it on him.*

Ike: AETHER!

*Ike jumps up, and slams his sword right on top of Olimar. Olimar then punches him away, a tiny distance, but then pushes him further away with more Pikmin.*

Ike: I swear! Get those things off of me!

**Palutena's Perspective**

Palutena: Oh look! A battle! I'm going in!

*Palutena joins the fun, and uses Autoreticle, and blasts both Olimar and Ike away from her, both falling into bushes. Olimar tries to throw Pikmin at her, but she uses Reflect barrier, hitting Olimar in the face with his own minion. Ike however, is now focusing on Olimar again. He uses his fire blade on him, and Olimar is struck into a tree. Palutena now turns her attention to Ike, shooting him into a bush once more.*

Palutena: This is fun!

Ike: No it's not!

*Olimar is now back in the fight, he throws 3 more Pikmin at Ike, as he knows that both of them, hurt so badly, are definitely going to go out by Palutena. But for some crazed reason, he just wants to get a kill under his belt. Olimar proceeds to charge up to Ike, and use a side smash attack, to blast him into the distance, now defeating Ike.*

Ike: Noooooooo!

**Smash Hub**

Craig: The battle is still going on, so Ike say something about that battle quickly!

Ike: It was fun.

Craig: Very good!

**Olimar's Perspective**

Olimar: Alliance, Palutena?

Palutena: You're joking right? We already started fighting.

Olimar (Thinking): _No… – _Olimar (Real): Yeah, just kidding.

*Olimar throws his Pikmin at Palutena, and she reflects each one of them. She blasts Olimar into a tree again, and Olimar knows it's time to start running. He breaks into a run, and makes it about 100 meters, before…*

Olimar: Ouch!

*Olimar had slipped in the wet leaves, and twigs and now couldn't find a way back up, he had fallen into a rabbit-hole.*

*He used his size to his advantage, and crawled through the small tunnels, wondering if any others go back to the surface.*

**Palutena's Perspective**

Palutena: Damn, he got away. No way I could fit in there… I can't really be bothered stalking him until he gets up…

**Lucario's Perspective**

Lucario: I shall gaze upon the beautiful forest, upon this high and mighty mountain. I shall admire nature's artefacts, and keep a look out for any passing enemies. I shall attack the rare sheep that ventures out to the dangerous mountains, and feast upon it. But for now, this is my home.

**Zelda's Perspective**

*Zelda teleports all over the place. She had barely walked an inch of the entire arena, she just teleported all over the place. She had come across a few people in her journeys, but she felt boredom take over. She wanted some excitement, so when she found herself teleporting and appearing 10 meters away from Little Mac, she strategized very hastily.*

*Zelda uses Din's Fire 3 times, and uses Phantom slash on him, alerting Little Mac's attention. He quickly runs towards her, uses Jolt Haymaker, and hits her with a Rising Uppercut. She uses Din's Fire again, and breaks into some melee combat. She quickly realises that she is no match for Little Mac with punches and kicks, and goes back to using projectiles. Zelda teleports backwards, and summons a phantom to attack him. Little Mac retaliates with an upper cut, this time sending her flying backwards.*

Zelda (thinking): _Great! Now I can get more ranged attacks!_

*Little Mac charges towards her, but not before Zelda could get a few Din's Fires on him. He goes flying back even further with each one, but finally manages to run up to her, and perform a successful combo of 7 punches.*

*Zelda knows that they are both on the verge of being eliminated and jumps up to him, and uses Nayru's Love. At first, nothing happens, but then… nothing happens. She is left standing there, and Little Mac upper cuts her and eliminates her.*


	8. Episode 7

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 7**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. A three-way battle leaves Ike defeated and Palutena trying to chase after Olimar. He crawled in a small hole, and she couldn't crawl through. Lucario gazes from the mountains. And, Zelda tries to sneak up on Little Mac, but he uppercuts her to her doom. So Zelda, do you have anything to say about your fight with Little Mac?

Zelda: Yes. If I had never tried to punch and kick him, I would have beaten him. Well done to Little Mac!

Craig: Without further ado, the smashing commences!

**Marth's Perspective**

*Marth walks along the grasslands, not a person in site. He just happily strolls along, with not a care in the world. He hasn't seen anyone in the entire game. He hadn't found much in the terms of food. He had got a chicken breast, and 2 apples, and he had saved one apple for later, but he didn't have much to last him. He had made a basket out of sticks, because of his skill with woodwork. But then he spotted someone.*

Marth: That's Charizard! He's strong, but I'm stronger. I've just got to make sure that he doesn't incinerate me with his fire breath…

**Charizard's Perspective**

Charizard: Dum-de-dum-de-dum. *munches on banana* Oh there's Marth! I'm going to attack!

*The two charge towards each other, going for a full melee battle. (Makes sense since neither of them have any ranged abilities. Charizard uses Flare burn, as Marth attempts to break into a long combo. But Charizard successfully lands the hit, and continues to blast Marth back. Charizard takes recoil damage, and Marth uses this to his advantage. Marth charges towards him and strikes him up, and uses an up-smash to further the damage.*

Marth: Hah!

*Charizard breathes fire all over Marth, something he had been dreading. Marth retaliates with a charged up strike, sending Charizard back into a tree. Charizard regains his composure, and charges towards Marth, but he wasn't performing at his best, and tripped over at marths feet. Marth strikes his sword down on him, performs a long combo of advanced sword strikes, and charges up a strike, that would prove fatal to Charizard if it hit.

*But Charizard did Marth's least favourite move again. He literally showered him in the infernal flames, before cracking a rock on his head. Marth charges up his shot again, but this time he succeeds on hitting it on Charizard, Charizard goes flying off into the horizon.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: So Charizard, what are your feelings of the way that battle played out?

Charizard: I should have used more FIRE!

Craig: Fire it up, big one. Back to the game!

**Samus's Perspective**

*Samus roams around the mountains, in search of a worthy opponent. She has almost nothing, but she knows she can last a fight. She sees Greninja on the horizon, and dashes towards him, hoping for the best.*

*Greninja just stands there thinking to himself: _I don't particularly want to fight her… _he knows he will flee, but he'll try and put up a decent fight against the bounty hunter.

*Samus fires from her arm-gun, and Greninja uses a water shuriken simultaneously, they explode in midair, but Greninja was first to strike again, this time with less charge. Samus shoots a missile, but it's too late. Greninja's shuriken hit her, and she loses her balance. She falls, and Greninja realises the perfect time to flee. Samus knows that she won't catch up at this rate, especially with her giant suit on. Greninja successfully gets away, and hides in the forest.*

**Wolf's Perspective**

*Wolf approached Donkey Kong, on the verge of a forest and jungle.*

Wolf: Greetings, fellow contestant. Would it be within your will to align with me?

Donkey Kong: OOH! Yes, of course! An alliance it will be! Would you happen to find any supplies?

Wolf: No, but they are littered around the place. There! Use your tree-climbing abilities to scale that tree! There's 3 banana bunches on it!

*Donkey Kong climbed up the tree, he grabbed the three banana bunches, and gave 1 bunch to Wolf. They both peeled them open and discussed while eating.*

Donkey Kong: So you've seen supplies, but you didn't get them?

Wolf: You didn't have them.

Donkey Kong: I guess, I was just being lazy.

Wolf: I suppose I was as well. Let's go through the forest, there are more edible animals in there. See that rabbit? I'll quickly shoot it, and we can make a fire.

*Wolf takes out his blaster, shoots the rabbit, and brings it back to roast. Donkey Kong was meanwhile making a fire. These two seemed to be an efficient team.*

Wolf (thinking): _I only need one more person in this alliance. I already have Donkey Kong in the palm of my hand._

Donkey Kong: Enemy!

Wolf: Where, where!?

Donkey Kong: Behi-…

*Someone fires Thunder at Wolf, shooting him right into Donkey Kong. They collide, and turn around to see Robin.*

Robin: I've got you now!

*Robin then fires Elthunder at Donkey Kong, but as a team, Wolf jumps in front of him, and deflects it back to Robin. Robin gets struck back, and falls on his butt.*

Donkey Kong: Heh Hey!

*Donkey Kong charges up to him and punches him hard. He makes the ground shake, and Robin keeps falling over. Robin then fires Arcfire, and Donkey Kong is trapped in a pillar of fire. Wolf dashes in though, and uses a fire charge, to sweep Robin out of the way. He shoots him 4 times with his blaster, and then rolls towards him. He keeps dashing around Robin, making him disoriented. He runs back, and Robin jumps over him and casts Elwind. Wolf is hit twice, but uses a fire charge to knock Robin in the air. Robin jumps down, and gains balance. Donkey Kong is now out of the flame pillar, and charges up a punch. He hits Robin in the back, and Robin goes flying off.

**Smash Hub**

Craig: So, Robin. Do you feel it was fair that you were fought 2 against 1?

Robin: I would have totally beaten them, if I was fighting one at a time. They are worthless without each other.

Craig: And see us next time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival!

**Author's Note: Why did I do the interview at the end of the episode? You'll find out next time!**

**Author's Note 2: Review! Who do you love? Who do you hate? Who do you want to see more of? Possible alliances? Possible fight scenes? You name it! (Every character has been mentioned by now.)**


	9. Episode 8

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 8**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Welcome back to Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival! Last time: Marth and Charizard stroll along the plains, only to meet each other and brawl it out! Marth turns out victorious, sending Charizard home. An encounter with Samus and Greninja leaves both contestants mildly injured, but still alive. Finally, Donkey Kong and Wolf form a team, and take Robin out. Today is our first special episode. Why is it a special episode? Because I am unleashing items! I will put 5 items into the arena today! A hammer, a home run bat, a beam sword, an assist trophy, and a heart container! They will be teleported randomly into the arena, and whichever lucky people find them, get to use them to their advantage!

**Luigi's Perspective**

Luigi: OK-a Yoshi! Let's continue along!

*Luigi and Yoshi, overjoyed, stroll down a hilly forest. They walk over to a river to have a small drink. Luigi scoops his hands in, and Yoshi uses his tongue. The duo are startled when a figure comes down from above.*

Villager: Haha!

Yoshi: YOSHI! Y-YOSHI!

*Villager kicks Yoshi into the river, Yoshi tries to fight the current, but he just can't swim very well, it's a wide river, so Yoshi struggles to get out, but he's into the grasslands by the time he gets out, and Luigi is panic-stricken in the forest, gawping at Villager's appearance.*

Luigi: W-w-w-w-w-w-what! Villager!

*Villager was already running away.*

*Luigi tried to throw fireballs at Villager, but he was too far away, he had succeeded in separating one of the few alliances in the competition.*

Luigi: That Villager. He will pay.

*An object materialised in front of Luigi.*

Luigi: Oho! A home-run bat! Don't mind if I do!

*Luigi now possessed the power of a strong weapon, but his arms were trembling too much for him to use it efficiently. He was just praying that no one would come along.*

**Sonic's Perspective**

*Sonic runs, faster than the speed of sound, towards a dark corner of the forest.*

Captain Falcon: Hello, oddly coloured porcupine!

Sonic: It's a hedgehog. Do you want to make an alliance?

Captain Falcon: Of course! Let's think of a team name. Let's both say something!

Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

Captain Falcon: SHOW ME YA MOVES!

Sonic: Let's call ourselves: Show me ya moves, because you're too slow!

Captain Falcon: Awesome! Have you got any kills yet? I've already beaten Bowser!

Sonic: No, but I came close to killing Ganondorf. He said he'd obliterate me with his awesomeness.

Captain Falcon: Stupid evil antagonists, Bowser said "IT'S NOT FAIR! I CAN'T FIGHT ON A FULL STOMACH!"

Sonic: Haha! I'm sure glad our villains aren't in this game.

Captain Falcon: Glad? I would really like to be Falcon Punching Black Shadow right now!

Sonic: I dunno. Ganondorf was jealous of my sonic speed.

Captain Falcon: Everyone is jealous of my Falcon Punch!

Sonic (thinking): _Captain Falcon is awesome!_

**Fox's Perspective**

Fox: Hmm… I'm all alone now. Maybe it wasn't so smart to kick Diddy off of that tree. I should have probably made a team with him. He was pretty strong… Oh well, at least I have bananas now!

*Fox takes a chomp out of a banana and strolls down the jungle.*

Fox: That's weird. I can almost hear the wind whispering

Wind: _You're too slow! Show me ya moves!_

Fox: Oh dear, I need to drink. I think I'm hallucinating…

**Mewtwo's Perspective**

*Mewtwo walks around the forest, searching for Ganondorf.*

Mewtwo: I could have sworn he was around here somewhere. Oh. What is that? My sources tell me it is positive.

*Mewtwo walks over to a strangely shaped item.*

Mewtwo: Hmm… It's a heart container? How do I use it? I'm pretty hurt, I really need one of those.

*Mewtwo walks over to it ant taps it once. It disappears and Mewtwo feels a whole lot better.*

Mewtwo: Oh, that's how you use it! It's very convenient that I just came across it. Now I am fully prepared to fight Ganondorf. Only if I knew where he was…

**Lucas's Perspective**

*The sky dims, as the first day, that seemed to last infinitely, had finally come to an end.*

*Lucas had two oranges and a banana in his, back as he had eaten the chicken legs at around 6PM.*

Lucas: I need some more meat, maybe I can find like a rabbit or a squirrel or something…

*Lucas searches around the grasslands, but he can't see any animals.*

*Lucas is about to head into the forest to try and find some animals to kill, but something runs over him, seemingly with a very loud engine.*

Wario: HAHAHA! Baby Lucas! Time for you to say goodbye!

Lucas: PK… what was it again?

*Wario grabbed Lucas, and threw him into a tree, then ran up to him, and started gnawing on his head.*

Lucas: PK Thunder!

*The PK Thunder went right up Wario's neck, putting him in the air.*

Wario: Haha! You don't know what happens if you let me go above you!

Lucas: I don't…

*Wario unleashed an ungodly, unspeakable, horrifyingly atrocious smelling fart, that almost made Lucas's nostrils bury their own grave.*

*Lucas randomly toddles about, in an attempt to get away from the abysmal smell that Wario had left behind.*

Lucas: It STINKS!

Wario: Haha!

*Lucas tries to use PK Fire, but the atom bomb of a fart that Wario unleashed, Left him sending it at a tree. Wario then rides his motorbike into lucas, and leading them both into the flaming tree.*

Wario: AH! It-sa hot!

*Wario escapes the tree before Lucas, rips the front tire off of his motorcycle, and throws it at Lucas. He finally unleashes a down-smash ability, right next to the befuddled Lucas, sending him off.*

Wario: What's this? Ah! A backpack! 2 oranges and a banana!

**Author's Note: I'm really interested! Review at your free will. Your favourite and least favourite? The interesting and boring? Possible alliances, items, and fight scenes? Be creative! **


	10. Episode 9

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 9**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival: Villager separates the alliance of Luigi and Yoshi. Sonic dashes up to Captain Falcon, and they team up with each other. And Wario gets on the offense, taking out little confused Lucas. Speaking of which, Lucas what do you have to say about your fight with Wario?

Lucas: Wario kept confusing me with all of his moves! I feel like I'm still going to die of Wario's god damn farts!

Craig: Well said, dear lad. In addition, I shall be adding 5 more items to the arena: a donut & burger for healing, a fan, a pokéball, and a Nintendo zapper. Teleport the items, and continue the games!

**Pit's Perspective**

Pit: I can't see anything! This jungle has so many branches in your face! It's so hot and sweaty and humid! I've got to fly up.

*Pit swoops above the canopy, and into the treetops. He tries to get a real feel for where the jungle ends, but ever since he had stepped into it, it had been a battle to get out. It was getting really late, and it was almost pitch black, though, so Pit needed somewhere better than the undergrowth of the jungle to sleep. He makes a nest out of some overgrown leaves that he found on the forest floor, and snuggles up.

**Ganondorf's Perspective**

Ganondorf: My awesomeness shall keep me alive! No one will ever think to find me here! I'm in the mountains, at like 12 Midnight! I'll never be spotted in my black armour of awesomeness!

*Ganondorf wasn't planning on sleeping. He preyed on them during the night time.*

Ganondorf: What is this awesome thing?

*Ganondorf picks up a beam sword, and waves it around a little.*

Ganondorf: IIIII AAAAAMMMM DAAAAAARTHHHH VAAAAAAADEEEEER!

**Kirby's Perspective**

*Kirby inhales a fly, and sprouts wings so he flies to the top of a great jungle tree. Strategically, he gets rid of his flying ability, and presses forward. He prances along the treetops, but he stops dead in his tracks. He sees Pit, curled up in a bundle of leaves.*

Kirby (thinking):_ I know I said I'd play this game reserved, but after all. This is a way better opportunity, and I'm prepared, this time!_

*Kirby sneaks up, making as little noise as possible, walks up to Pit, inhales him, and drops him off the tree. Pit's wings subconsciously open, allowing him to glide down safely, by the time he hits the ground, he's awake.*

Pit: I knew you'd backstab me like that, Kirby!

*Pit flies back up the tree, and attempts to slash away at Kirby, but Kirby, now having Pit's ability, shoots him with his bow. Pit runs out of fly-time, and falls down. Kirby then proceeds to jump above him, and turns into a rock.*

Pit: Wait, Kirby! Nonononononononono!

*Pit attempts to block Kirby out with his shield, but Kirby succeeds in crushing Pit. Pit, greatly wounded now, limps over to the nearest tree to catch his breath, but Kirby runs over to him, and with one swing of a hammer, he is gone.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Greetings, Pit. Do you feel you had the advantage in that fight?

Pit: I can't believe I lost! I can't believe he snuck up on me like that! I can't believe he used his cheap rock move! I can't believe he got me out while I was just catching my breath! I can't be-

Craig: I can't believe you are still talking! Let's head back to the game, folks.

**Roy's Perspective**

Roy: Wow, this jumper is really starting to itch. *takes jumper off*

Roy: Here you go, man.

*Roy puts the jumper on a baby tree. Roy was starting to go insane, from not seeing anyone. He walks out to the grasslands, hoping he'll see anyone he just wants to know he's not alone.*

**Mario's Perspective**

Mario: Alrighti, PAC-a-MAN-a! Letsa go!

PAC-MAN (sweating): Stop running, Mario!

Mario: Just because you're unhealthy-a, doesn't mean you can-a drag me down-a with you!

PAC-MAN (thinking): _Wow, Mario can sometimes sure be mean._

Mario: Oh, hurry up, PAC-a-MAN-a!

PAC-MAN: Coming!

PAC-MAN (thinking): _But I have to stay, for all the things he has._

Mario: PAC-a-MAN-a! I see a person-a!

PAC-MAN: Who?

Mario: I don't know-a! He's like from-a Fire Emblem-a!

PAC-MAN: Marth?

Mario: Not Marth, not Lucina, Ike and Robin are dead… Who is it? It's definitely Fire Emblem. Oh. I know! Villager! Definitely!

Roy (overheard, thinking): _He thinks I'm Villager? Wow._

Mario: Let's attack-a! Paccy Manny!

Roy (thinking): _Oh CRAP!_

*Mario and PAC-MAN chase after Roy, but Roy snags an item, that item was the fan. He knows if he can use it to his advantage, he can get tons of damage up on both of them.*

*Mario and PAC-MAN keep charging, Mario doing crazy jumps whilst sprinting. Roy is just standing in one place, waiting for the perfect moment.*

Mario: OH NO! That's not Villager! THAT'S PALUTENA!

PAC-MAN: Oh crap!

Roy: The name… IS ROY!

*Roy runs up to Mario and PAC-MAN, smacking them both silly with the fan. Mario attempts to punch him, and PAC-MAN tries to throw Blinky at him, but he dodges at the precise moment, and they hit each other.*

*PAC-MAN proceeds to keep throwing his ghosts at Roy, this time, more of them are hitting him. Mario, at the same time is throwing fireballs. Roy knows he is outnumbered, and that the two are better than him combined. So he comes up with a basic tactic.*

Roy (thinking): _If I can get one of them out, I can come back to the other later and finish him off! I'll do that._

*Roy blindly charges at the two of them, targeting Mario. He does a huge combination of fancy sword strikes, and finishes with a fire blade. He hits Mario so hard, he breaks Mario's coin, as Mario tries to perform an up-special move. Mario flies off into woods, and is eliminated. Roy makes the intuitive decision to run away from PAC-MAN, who was already out of breath, and not willing to give chase.*

**Author's Note: Always review! Your favourite and least favourite characters! The alliances you want, the fight scenes you want! The items you want! There will be a special chapter next time, as it is Episode 10!**


	11. Episode 10

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 10**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. I unleashed 5 new items into the Smash Arena, Ganondorf picked up a previous episode's beam sword, while Roy found the fan. Pit just wanted to go to sleep, when Kirby snuck up on him, and ended his days in the tournament. Finally, Roy broke apart the alliance of PAC-MAN and Mario, leaving PAC-MAN all by himself. Now for the special twist of this episode, here today! I will be adding, a SMASH BALL! This smash ball will enter the arena, and the person who destroys it will have a final smash at their disposal, ready to activate at any time. A new morning arises, so let's see how this plays out!

**Falco's Perspective**

*Falco stretches, as he gets up, outside of a small hole in the ground he used for a temporary bed.*

Falco: Hmm, I need more water…

*Falco goes over to a river, fills up his bowl, and takes a sip out of it.*

Voice: Hey, CHICKO!

Falco: It's Fal- wait, what!?

*Bowser Jr. fires a cannonball from the Clown Car, knocking Falco into the river, humiliating him.*

Falco: What the heck, man!?

Bowser Jr: Haha!

*Bowser Jr. charges at Falco with the Clown Car, and stabs him with a pitchfork.*

*Falco regains his stance, and uses his fire charge ability to attack Bowser Jr.*

*Bowser Jr. attempts to smash the ground with wrecking balls, but Falco jumps at the right time, and swiftly strikes right throw Bowser Jr.*

Bowser Jr: I'll get you now!

*Bowser Jr. charges at Falco with the Clown car, Falco is subsequently knocked right over, and Bowser Jr. starts using his flutter-punch ability to rack up damage on Falco.*

Bowser Jr: My father said he didn't like Falcon! I think he meant you!

*Falco shoots Bowser Jr. with his blaster, trying to shoot as much as possible, before Bowser Jr. unleashes the MechaKoopa. Falco grabs the MechaKoopa and chucks it at Bowser Jr. sending him flying a few meters back.*

*Bowser Jr. fires a cannonball from the clown car, Falco deflects it, and it hits himself, Falco successively shot an abundance of blasts from his gun, and Bowser Jr. gets pelted a bunch of times. Falco finally runs up to the Mini Koopa, and uses his down smash ability to send him right up into the skies.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: What about that? Both of the Bowsers being taken out by Falcons!

Bowser Jr: I bet they were teaming up on us secretly.

Craig: My lips are sealed, little guy.

*Bowser Jr. grabs Craig by the neck – "Don't you dare call me little"*

Craig: Get him off!

*ROB sentries glide down the stairs, and take Bowser Jr. away.*

**Mr Game and Watch's Perspective**

Mr Game & Watch: Beep, beep! Beep!

*Mr GAW notices a burger, he walks over to the burger, and lets it go down the hatch, and most of his health is replenished, from the previous fight with Pit. Mr GAW also notices a very peculiar object, floating around in the air. It was spherical, with a strange logo on it. He realised it was a smash ball, and with it, he could wreak havoc on his opponents!*

*He runs over to the flying ball, jumps up, and hits it once. It soars up higher though, so he tries to jump three times and unleash his parachute. That still wasn't enough height for him to hit it again.*

Mr Game & Watch: BEEP! Beep, beep.

*The Smash Ball swooped slightly, and Mr GAW hit it with a pancake flying out of his frying pan.*

Mr Game & Watch: Beep!

*Mr GAW jumps, and flies a flag above his head, the flag hits the smash ball, and it disintegrates all over Mr GAW, he glows and is prepared to unleash his final smash, cleverly he conserves it until later, and waits for someone to come up to him.*

**King Dedede's Perspective**

King Dedede: I will never survive without an alliance, I've got to get someone on my side! Bowser wouldn't want it, so I might have to get someone who is nicer… Ah! I see Rosalina! She's nice… I think.

*King Dedede jogs over to Rosalina. Panting, he enquires her of an alliance.*

Rosalina: Why yes! I've been looking for an alliance since we began! Do you know how to make fire?

King Dedede: It's complicated, but I can.

*King Dedede grabs a log, he gets his hammer out, charges it up until it explodes, it creates a fire, and he gets more sticks to fuel it.*

Rosalina: Thanks! *places chicken over fire*

**Ivysaur's Perspective**

*Ivysaur was currently munching on the second apple he had. He was walking around hilly plains, while still on the lookout for other people. It came as a shock to him, when a small body latched its arms round his leaves. The figure threw Ivysaur into one of the mounds, and yelled:*

Ness: PK FIRE!

Ivysaur: I'll show you!

Ivysaur: PK run! PK attack! PK Swipe!

*Ivysaur was mimicking Ness's trait, to always say PK before his attacks, and enraged, kept swiping at Ness. Ness tried to jump above him to perform an aerial attack, but Ivysaur just used bullet seed, making Ness go higher, and higher into the sky, bringing tons of damage onto him.*

*Ness finally escaped the array of bullets coming out of Ivysaur's back, and proceeded to use PK thunder, slamming himself into Ivysaur. Ivysaur whipped Ness, but Ness just grabbed onto it, and threw him away. Ivysaur was sick of Ness throwing him around now, and unleashed a huge combination of attacks on him, Ness tried to counter with PK Fire, but Ivysaur continued the line-up of moves.

Ness: This isn't fair!

Ivysaur: Yes it is!

*Ness tries to run away, but Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf on him, and brings him down to his kness.*

Ivysaur: Sorry Ness, nothing personal.

*Ness is too shocked to utter a word, coughing up dirt from his mouth.*

*Ivysaur uses a fatal up-smash on him, and Ness looks like he is taking off to the sun.*

**Author's Note: As always, review if you have any suggestions! Who do you want to see more of in the future? Who should get a hold of powerful items? Who should team up or fight? Thanks for all the feedback I've already got!**


	12. Episode 11

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 11**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. I unleashed the great smash ball, and Mr Game and Watch obtained its powers. Bowser Jr sneaks up on Falco, but Falco in quick retaliation beats him. King Dedede approaches Rosalina, and they team up. Lastly, Ivysaur gets blindsided by Ness, but with using some great combos, Ivysaur defeats him. Ness, tell us what it was like to experience battling Ivysaur.

Ness: I thought I couldn't lose! I already beat Megaman, so I thought I could easily beat Ivysaur, especially since I got him by surprise.

Craig: *gasps* Oh my GOD! I can NOT believe you lost Ness! *Craig rolls his eyes*.

Craig: Without further chit-chat, let's head back to Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival!

**Squirtle's Perspective**

Squirtle: I better stay away from enemies, I'm really injured. Oh wait. Talk of the devil! There's a donut! I can heal a little.

*Squirtle prances over to the donut, and gobbles it up like a hound.*

Squirtle: I better get some more fish, I'm starving! But there's not many rivers in these mountainous areas, I'm going to have to trek a while to get to it. I say it's worth the walk.

*Squirtle searches far and wide, and he finally finds a freshwater river. He goes underwater, and eats up some salmon.*

Squirtle: Cooking is overrated! Raw food is the best!

**Lucina's Perspective**

Lucina: ROB had nothing… Ok. Maybe I can find some food here in this forest… Ah! A couple of squirrels! I need a way to cook it though. I guess I can try and get a fire started. Most of the fire-makers are dead though… Mario, Bowser, Charizard, Lucas… I don't know who else can. Maybe Roy can?

*Lucina dashed up to the two squirrels, and briskly stabbed them both in the eye, so as to not spoil the meat.*

*Yoshi was approaching Lucina in a friendly fashion. Unknowing if she would attack him or not.*

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Lucina *was panic-stricken: What!? *Lucina assumed a fighting pose.*

Yoshi: Yoshi… Yoshi.

Lucina: What? You don't want to fight or something?

*Yoshi pointed at Lucina, and then himself, and did the peace sign.

Lucina: Oh! OK! Do you know how to make a fire?

Yoshi: Yoshi!

*Yoshi pointed towards the general direction he last saw Luigi.*

Lucina: A tree can make fire?

Yoshi: YOSHI! Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi… Yoshi.

Lucina: I don't understand you, Yoshi. Just take me there.

Yoshi: Yyyoshi…

*Yoshi sighed, and continued his search for Luigi, now accompanied by Lucina.*

**Meta Knight's Perspective**

Meta Knight: Fight me! Anyone! I'm battle-hungry!

Meta Knight: Anybody?

*Meta Knight gazed outside of the edge of the forest he was in, in an attempt to spot someone roaming the plains. He hoped he could encounter someone that was weaker than him, and that they were unknowing of his appearance. But he spotted something different, something better than a foe. He hurriedly paced over to the peculiar object and gained intelligence upon what it was.*

Meta Knight: Hmm… a hammer…

*Meta Knight was still looking for anyone to fight, walking round in circles so as to not be blindsided by enemies. He knew if he picked up the hammer it would start the hammer's timer, and that the song would eventually end, leading the hammer to disintegrate, so he wisely chose not to pick it up. He finally spotted an opponent to do battle with, and this opponent was Olimar.*

*Olimar had dug his way out of the rabbit-hole he crawled into, in an attempt to not get spotted by Palutena. He didn't know at the time, that Palutena had given up chasing him. He was unaware of Meta Knight's presence, and was trying to find some food to regenerate his health, he was about 2 hits from being defeated at the moment.*

Meta Knight: I'm really injured, but I think I could take out Olimar. Surely I can do it with this hammer.

*Olimar noticed Meta Knight standing right next to the hammer, and stared at him for three whole seconds.*

Meta Knight: It's now or never.

*Meta Knight grabbed the hammer, and charged towards Olimar. Olimar ran away at top speed, throwing Pikmin every so often at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight: Get back here!

Olimar: No!

*The hammer had 3 seconds before it disappeared… 3, 2, 1… It disintegrated.*

Meta Knight: You idiot!

Olimar: You "strategic" idiot, Meta Kn-

Meta Knight: SHUT UP!

*Meta Knight enraged, took tons of strikes at Olimar, turning into a tornado between the combo. He topped it off with a use of his dimensional cape, and Olimar flies off.*

Meta Knight: That's for being cheeky.

**Duck Hunt's Perspective**

Both DH members are running, and flying along the riverside, at top speed, both with fish in their mouths. They're having a friendly race, trying to find people to fight on the way. It took them a long time, but as they saw the river entering the jungle, they saw a figure to their left.

Marth: Hello, there.

*Marth ran up to both of the Duck Hunt characters; he swiped them into the river. DH Dog quickly got himself out of the river, but DH Bird got trapped by the current, and got taken into the jungle. DH Dog had to laugh. He was programmed that way. And in his laughter, Marth took the opportunity to strike again. DH Dog, once again got out of the river, but he was even more hurt this time. He tries to jump, far away, but the duck isn't there to carry him. He summons an 8-bit gunman to fire at Marth, but Marth attacks the gunman first, and it disappears, Marth chases after DH Dog and with a huge combo of attacks, Marth finished it off, with a fatal side smash. It wasn't over yet though.*

*Marth ventured into the jungle, following the riverside carefully. He tried to locate the area of which DH Bird was, and when he did, with 2 sword-strikes, he was dead.*

**Author's Note: Hello, once again! Review and suggest ideas for possible alliances, fight scenes and items! Also alert me on who you like and hate, and who you'd like to see more of! Thanks for the continued support, guys!**


	13. Episode 12

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 12**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Yoshi searches for Luigi, and in his travels, adds Lucina to the team. Olimar gives tongue and cheek to Meta Knight, and Meta Knight sends him to oblivion. And the Duck Hunt Duo were racing along a river, when an unwelcome guest arrives, and ends their time in Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Duck Hunt Dog, what do you have to say about that battle?

DH Dog: Totally not fair. He abused the fact that I laugh whenever a duck gets hurt. What happens if I abuse his code! Maybe I'll learn computer gibberish one day and hack him like he hacked me!

Craig: Yeah… He totally hacked you. Thanks for that, and one last thing. Today a team healer, golden hammer, and smart bomb shall be unleashed onto the arena! Watch this with me as the 30 remaining contestants battle it out.

**Shulk's Perspective**

*Shulk was getting bored of being alone. He was making his way out of the jungle, into the direction of the grasslands. He wanted a battle. He wanted something that wouldn't drive him to insanity if he stayed in the same place for any longer. He could sense someone was near him, someone who was muscular, tall, and carried a giant sword.*

*Something grabbed onto him, and threw him back into the jungle.*

Pikachu: PIKA!

*It turns out that Shulk's telepathy wasn't working at its best today.*

*Pikachu threw a few electric balls, before charging into him, and pummelling him. Shulk uses the Buster Monado art, making him stronger, but deal less knockback, and have less defence.*

*Pikachu came at him with the lightning strike, but Shulk fended Pikachu off. Pikachu tried to use a smash attack on Shulk, but Shulk used Vision, and counter-attacked Pikachu's smash attack, sending a great deal of damage on Pikachu.*

*Shulk swiped Pikachu up with the Monado Speed, and struck him again for maximum damage. Pikachu attempted to use a charge attack on Shulk, but Shulk smashed Pikachu to the side, sending him miles away.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Pikachu, do you think that the fight you just had was a good one?

Pikachu: Pikachu-Pika!

Craig: I agree 100%

**Little Mac's Perspective**

Little Mac: Hey, this is cool! An assist trophy! I'll not use it yet, but it'll be cool to find out what it does!

*Two figures solemnly approached Little Mac, one stocky and muscular, one… not so stocky and muscular. Of course this was the alliance of Wolf and Donkey Kong.*

Wolf (thinking): _Little Mac… Hmm… Little Mac… He seems expendable, disposable and easy to manipulate... I'll probably take him under my wing._

Wolf: I request of you alliance, Little Mac. You could provide a great service to our team. We would be regretful of leaving you out of this wonderful experience.

Little Mac: No.

*Wolf and Donkey Kong turn away, and slowly walk forward, into the depths of the jungle.

Wolf (thinking): _Oh well, I needed another smart person any-_

Little Mac: Because I have my OWN TEAM! *Little Mac activates the assist trophy, and guess. Seriously, GUESS who showed up.*

*Little Mac popped out of the assist trophy, and both of the Little Macs started causing a rampage on the duo. Donkey Kong retaliated by pounding the ground, knocking the normal Little Mac off balance, but the assist trophy just kept punching and kicking! Within a moment, the second Little Mac disappeared into thin air, and now it was 2 on 1 again. Wolf started blasting Little Mac, while Donkey Kong charged up a punch, and sent Little Mac flying back a few feet. Little Mac realised he was in no state to fight, and ran away. Wolf fired a few blasts at him, while he was running, but only 1 made contact.*

Wolf: Pathetic. Next time we see him, we'll go nuts, Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: Nuts… Diddy… Diddy…

*Donkey Kong turned his head down and walked with Wolf, away from their fight scene with Little Mac*

**Palutena's Perspective**

Palutena: Where could Olimar be…? Where could he be? I've checked here… There…. Everywhere… I've found an apple but no Olimar. Surely I can find him somewhere, right?

Palutena: This apple does taste pretty good though. I probably need some more meat soon… I'm bored though! I hope there's a fight to join…

**Greninja's Perspective**

Greninja: I sure hope Samus isn't following me! I really don't know what to do! I should probably get ahold of an item. I don't know who's hurt more… Me or her…

Lucario: Stop strategizing, fellow Pokémon. I shall acquaint you in your battles against Samus. We shall fight her as a whole, and take her down together. Would you agree to this proposal?

Greninja: Yes! Definitely!

Lucario: Very good. Let us venture out into the mountains again, and fight Samus.

**Samus's Perspective**

*In succession to the battle Samus and Greninja had fought, Samus delved deeper into the mountainous environment. She hoped to recover, and strike back at Greninja at the right time. She felt that now was the right time, and took off to the outskirts of the mountains.*

*Greninja and Lucario both felt it was time to strike again, too. The three all met up at the one mountain Lucario stood in solitude at, earlier in the match.*

Samus: We meet again, Greninja.

Greninja: Indeed we do.

*Lucario was first to strike, he shot an Aura Sphere at Samus. Samus quickly shot a projectile from her arm gun, at the last second, but due to the explosion radius of the collision, Samus was taken off of her feet. Lucario and Greninja continued to fire their projectiles at her, until she dropped the bomb – literally. She ran over, dropped a bomb, and they both blew to the side. Lucario was stronger now, and went in at her with melee attacks. Lucario uses a combination of Force Palm, kicks and punches, to batter Samus, while Greninja is staying at the back with his shurikens.*

*Samus attempts to blast a missile at Greninja, but Lucario jumps in front of it, hurting him, but still making him stronger. With the accumulated strength he has gotten, Lucario runs up to Samus, and performs a side smash. Samus is sent flying away into the distance.*

**Author's Note: What did you think? Who do you love? Who do you hate? Who do you want to see more of? Suggest alliances, fights, and items in the reviews! Thanks for all reading and showing continued support!**


	14. Episode 13

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 13**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Pikachu tries to sneak up on Shulk, but Shulk, with his visionary powers, foresees this and strikes back, ending Pikachu's chances of winning the game. Little Mac confronts the duo of Wolf and Donkey Kong, but ultimately ends in Little Mac fleeing. Finally, Lucario teams up with Greninja, to eliminate Samus from the competition. Samus, what do you think of the Pokémon ganging up on you?

Samus: I wish there were more characters from my series in Smash Bros.

Craig: Let's be honest, we all do. I'll add another beam sword, a bob-omb, and a maximato. Back to the tournament!

**Captain Falcon's Perspective**

Captain Falcon: Come on Sonic! Let's go hunting for people! We'll show them!

Sonic: Yeah!

*Sonic and Captain Falcon ventured far and wide, through the grasslands, and jungle, through the mountains and forest, but they couldn't find a single person. They gathered some roots and berries, and Captain Falcon obtained a smart bomb. They were walking their way through the forest, when a figure finally popped out at them. And this figure was none other than Wario.*

Wario: Haha! Bow before your almighty ruler, which is… ME!

Sonic: No it's not! What do you even mean?

Wario: I'm not sure!

*Wario catches Sonic off guard, and trips him up with his motorbike. Captain Falcon retaliates for Sonic though, and dashes in to attack Wario with his knee, striking him with it multiple times.*

Wario: You'll get it now!

Captain Falcon: No! You have to show me-

*Wario took a giant fart in Captain Falcon's face, knocking him back to a tree. Sonic was on his feet by now, curled up into a ball and charged at Wario. Captain Falcon realised that the time was right now. He threw the smart bomb in Wario's direction. The smart bomb went flying through the air. It finally made contact.*

*There was a huge blast, as the smart bomb detonated on Sonic. Sonic was thrown up into the air, and Wario jumped up and performed an aerial attack to fend Sonic off even more. Sonic was so close to death, and Captain Falcon realised it, and he put his head down.*

Captain Falcon: Oops.

Sonic: All you can say is OOPS?! You nearly got me killed you idiot!

Captain Falcon: I'm very sor-

*But Captain Falcon was cut off, as Wario made a giant punch in his direction, topping it off with a huge trampling from his motorbike. Captain Falcon was just about to be eliminated, but he hit the top of one of the giant oak trees, and fell to the bottom. Captain Falcon was left on the ground, limp, and seemingly lifeless.*

Wario: How's that for an apology, haha!

*Wario took off, at top speed.*

Sonic: YOU'RE TOO SLOW!

*Sonic dashed towards Wario, and enraged, he swiped at Wario with all might. Not caring about his technique or pattern. He knocked Wario in the air, and Wario dropped down. Sonic performed a fatal up-smash and Wario took off into the air.*

*Sonic ran back, at top speed to Captain Falcons body, but it wasn't there. The askew branch above where he used to be was there, but the body wasn't.*

**Roy's Perspective**

Roy: I don't want to fight PAC-MAN. Not in this state. I have to find a healing item, and fast. I'll never survive in the competition like this. Wait… what's this? It's not a healing item for sure… I don't know what it is. It's spherical, with red and black, and a circle in the middle. I'll use it in a fight, maybe it'll help that way. It's probably a bomb of some sorts.

**PAC-MAN's Perspective**

PAC-MAN: Damn, I can't fight Roy off. He's too strong. With that fan he can get damage on for days! I need another teammate, someone with power. I need someone who can destroy a building with his strength, someone who has a great arsenal of weapons.

*A glowing Mr Game and Watch approached him, popped a question mark above his head, and showed PAC-MAN all of his abilities, to prove his arsenal of weaponry.*

PAC-MAN: A hammer, a frying pan, a flag, a helmet, a pump, a chair, fish, a scuba helmet, balls, buckets, fire and a turtle. Great move set. And why are you glowing?

Mr GAW: Beep! Click! Beep, beep!

PAC-MAN: Thanks for the answer.

**Villager's Perspective**

Villager: I was reserved at the beginning, but now I just want to fight. I've already separated Yoshi and Luigi, so that's something. But I want to KO somebody!

Voice: You won't get the pleasure.

Villager: Yes I will!

*Villager quickly turns around, to see a humanoid figure, of a non-human species tower over him. He plants a tree, and waters it. The man-beast kicks him, then smashes him to the right.*

Fox: There we go!

*Villager starts swiping at Fox with the axe he just obtained; Fox briskly dodges each swipe, and shoots him in the body, all over. Villager climbs up a tree, and drops a bowling ball on Fox. Fox, with very accurate timing, reflects the bowling ball, and it goes right flying back at him.*

Villager: Ouch! Not fair!

*Villager jumps down the tree, and lands safely on his feet. He chops down the tree he had previously planted, and it lands straight on fox. He uses Lloid rocket, jumps off it, and it goes careering towards Fox. Fox, still with keen timing. Dodges rocket at the right time, and continues shooting at Villager. Villager, now greatly damaged, realises it was a bad idea to fight someone, and attempts to run away. Fox, being faster, chases after Villager, and catches up. He makes tons of dash moves, each swiping in and out of Villager. He uses a fire charge, and propels Villager into the distance. But he still wasn't defeated. Fox still charges towards Villager, and with one simple up-smash, Villager gets eliminated.*

**I'm focusing this episode mostly on "WHO DO YOU LOVE!?" just name the character you like the most in either: A) This Fan-fiction, or B) Smash Bros as a Whole! (It doesn't matter if they're dead or alive)**

**Don't forget to mention possible items, battles, and alliances though! **


	15. Episode 14

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 14**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Wario approaches Sonic and Captain Falcon, but Sonic defeats Wario, but leaving Captain Falcon, nowhere to be found. PAC-MAN and Roy try to take a breather after their previous battle, PAC-MAN teaming up with Mr Game and Watch. Finally, Villager just wanted to fight, when Fox comes along, and annihilates him. Villager, what do you think of Fox's abrupt appearance?

Villager: I'd say it's like a rude awakening.

Craig: Interesting analogy, Villager. There will be no items added in today, so let's get straight back in it!

**Luigi's Perspective**

*Luigi nervously wanders around the forest, holding the home-run bat in attacking pose. He's ready to swipe at anyone who comes near him. Luigi saw a creature coming out of the bushes. He charges up the home run bat, the creature comes running at him, he redirects the home-run bat's position, so it doesn't hurt his beloved friend.*

Luigi: YOSHI!

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi, Yyyoshi!

Luigi: Yoshi, who-a is this?

Lucina: My name is Lucina, I'm pleased to meet you. Yoshi seemed to be taking me somewhere? Is this the direction he was going?

Luigi: Oh-a loyal Yoshi! Yes-a! I'm Luigi, Yoshi's teammate-a! Pleased to meet-a you too.

Lucina: What's that you got there?

Luigi: Oh! A home-run-a bat!

Lucina: Interesting.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luigi: Yoshi wants action! Let's go hunting!

Yoshi (thinking): _I just want food. I guess I'll eat a bush instead._

*Yoshi turns a tree into an egg, and devours it. Luigi however was already setting the forest on fire. This reminded Lucina of something.*

Lucina: Luigi, would you mind cooking these two squirrels for me? We can get some food, one for each of us. Yoshi clearly doesn't need food, as he can eat eggs.

Yoshi: Yoshi… Yoshiyoshiyoshi…

Luigi: Of course-a not!

*Luigi gathered a few logs, set them on the ground, and Lucina hovered the squirrels above the log, that Luigi set on fire.*

Lucina: Thank you Luigi, let's tuck in!

*The party waited for later to start hunting, making them strong in numbers, but not in kills. They instead enjoyed a fine meal.*

**Kirby's Perspective**

*Kirby, now out of the jungle completely, was wandering around the grasslands.*

Kirby: I need some stuff, maybe food, preferably an item. I just want something to keep me entertained! Sure I've had a battle, but it wasn't fun. I was cheap about it, and he died unfairly. I've got to get more excitement out of this… but how?

Voice: I'll show you excitement!

*A strange creature suddenly started attacking Kirby. Kirby turned around and saw Ivysaur. Kirby swung his hammer round twice, but Ivysaur was prepared, and the second swing was blocked. Ivysaur blasts Kirby into the air with a ton of leaves, but Kirby has the perfect move against this annoying attack. Kirby turned into a rock, and squashed Ivysaur flat. Ivysaur stumbles around a little, before throwing a leaf in Kirby's direction. Kirby attempts to Swallow Ivysaur, trying to copy his ability, but Ivysaur with a keen sixth sense, dodges before Kirby can perform this. Kirby swings his hammer at Ivysaur, but in quick retaliation, Ivysaur strikes back with a side-smash. But it wasn't quite enough to KO Kirby.*

Kirby: HAI!

*Kirby swung his sword up, took a great leap into the air, and swooped down on Ivysaur, making him confused for a second. As Ivysaur reorients himself, Kirby uses his hammer one last time, before Ivysaur gets smashed into oblivion.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: So Ivysaur, how do you think of Kirby's tactics?

Ivysaur: I must admit I felt it was cheap for him to keep confusing me when I was fighting him, but looking back on it now, I understand it was a fair fight. Go Kirby!

Craig: Great speech, Ivysaur! You're a good sport!

**Falco's Perspective**

Falco: I guess I'll gather more supplies. Maybe I'll collect some fruit, or… just maybe…

*Falco turns around a corner in the humid jungle he had just entered, and there it was. He had got extremely lucky. Two objects had appeared virtually right next to each other, a maximato and a Nintendo zapper. He munches on the maximato, and almost all his health lost from the Bowser Jr. fight was replenished. He equipped the Nintendo Zapper, and continued on his journey.*

**Mewtwo's Perspective**

*Mewtwo exited the vast forest, into the mountainous areas of the map. He was now equipped with the other beam sword that had entered the arena via Craig's command. He felt strong and powerful. He felt that he was now really close to Ganondorf, and he was going to crush him.*

Ganondorf: Hello, Poopoo!

Mewtwo: Grow up.

*Both of them charged at each other, using their beam swords in such a technique, that you would think it's something out of Star Wars. They thrashed, smashed, and crashed about. Leaving havoc in their wake.*

Ganondorf: I shall kill you, Poopoo!

Mewtwo: I swear to god, mature, Ganondorf. I thought you were-

*Ganondorf just performed the almighty Warlock Punch on Mewtwo. His childish behaviour actually served him well in life (something that doesn't happen often).*

*Mewtwo gets blasted into the mountain. He recollects himself, now jittering in pain, Mewtwo performs a strong Shadow ball, but Ganondorf on top of his game, somehow manages to dodge the Shadow ball, despite his incredibly slow speed.*

Mewtwo: Something isn't right… I'm way better than this joke.

*Ganondorf grabbed Mewtwo by his fist, and crushed him by the neck. He threw Mewtwo around like it was nothing. Mewtwo attempted to perform a tricky move, which involved him teleporting above Ganondorf, and then executing a downwards aerial attack, but Ganondorf was honestly on top form. He glided up, punched Mewtwo in the air, and Mewtwo flied off into outer space.*

**Hey! What do you think? Today's episode is focused around: Who do you HATE? Who is the least likeable character in this Fan Fiction? Don't mind the actual game this time, but just tell me who is giving the worst impression on you?**

**Don't forget to suggest fights, alliances, and items though!**


	16. Episode 15

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 15**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Kirby gets backstabbed by Ivysaur, but with quick reflexes, Kirby fends him off, eliminating another contestant. Falco obtains the items of the Maximato, and the Nintendo Zapper. Lastly, Ganondorf enrages Mewtwo, and they have an epic battle with beam swords. Ganondorf ends up being victorious in the outcome. Mewtwo, what are your thoughts on that fight?

Mewtwo: Something was wrong.

Craig: GREAT input Mewtwo. I feel you were a *ahem* GREAT contribution to the game! I will add a sticky bomb, a party ball, and an explosive crate to the arena today.

Mewtwo: I'm being serious. Something wasn't right there.

Craig: Shut up, Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: No.

Craig: Get rid of this one. Master Hand!

*Master Hand obediently swooped down out of thin air, and grabbed Mewtwo.*

Master Hand: THIS is why you weren't added to Brawl, Mewtwo!

-The cameras turn off at the Smash Hub, and the arena is shown.-

Craig: Master Hand. I sense a strong feeling of insubordination. That's two contestants already taken away – Bowser Jr. and Mewtwo. Something has to be done. I want you to go into the arena, and chase around contestants. We need them gone. Fast.

**Rosalina's Perspective**

Rosalina: Ok King Dedede. What are you good at?

King Dedede: Well… I like smashing.

Rosalina: Any particular moves you like using?

King Dedede: Stop asking me all these questions! Please can we just do something!?

Rosalina: Fine. I'm not your mother though.

King Dedede: Shut up.

Rosalina: No, you.

King Dedede: No, YOU!

Meta Knight: No. Both of you.

*Meta Knight starts spinning around, disorienting both members of the party. He targets Rosalina first. He spins his way into Rosalina, and starts a sword combo on her. Up, down, left right, round, diagonal, Meta Knight did every sword strike possible! Then King Dedede hit Meta Knight with a huge blast of his hammer, on the back of Meta Knight's head.*

*Meta Knight went flying into the tree, since he was already at high damage. He, instead of retreating, carried on targeting Rosalina. He used his dimensional cape on her, and she goes flying in the air. She lands on King Dedede's head, and in the fuddle, King Dedede performs an up smash, but instead of hitting Meta Knight, it knocks Rosalina out of the competition.*

King Dedede: Sorry…

*King Dedede then fled from the battle, but Meta Knight did not give chase. Meta Knight was wounded, and he knew that he couldn't tackle King Dedede.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig (plastered on smile): Hello, Rosalina! Good to see you!

Rosalina: You too.

Craig: So Rosalina, that was rather hilarious, wasn't it?

Rosalina: Umm… yes? But I'm out.

Craig: And that's FUNNY! Hahahaha… Back to the tournament, people!

**Squirtle's Perspective**

Squirtle: Hmm… This is interesting! What is that, even? Oh… It's a bob-omb! I guess I could use it in a battle… Ok. Wait. What is that?

*An overgrown body part started dashing down the forest. Squirtle was extremely startled. It was Master Hand.*

Squirtle: What the heck are you doing here!

Master Hand: Boss's orders.

*Master Hand unleashed an array of lasers down on Squirtle. Squirtle dashed between them, attempting to attack Master Hand. Master Hand just laughed at Squirtle, and threw him off in the distance.*

**Wolf's Perspective**

Wolf: What is that, coming over here, Donkey Kong?

Donkey Kong: Pokémon. Lucario?

Wolf: No… that's not Lucario. That's Squirtle, I think!

*Squirtle hurtled through the air, and landed in Donkey Kong's chest.*

Donkey Kong: OO!

*Donkey Kong started clobbering Squirtle around the head with a banana bunch. The banana bunch went completely to waste, and Wolf started screaming at DK.*

Wolf: You absolute idiot, Donkey Kong! What is your IQ, 2? Fight him like the real muscle-pack you are! Not like a 3 year old!

Donkey Kong: IQ… 2? Years old… 3? DONKEY KONG ANGRY! DONKEY KONG SMASH!

Wolf: Oh crap. I brought this upon myself.

*Wolf sprinted across the jungle that they were still in, and tried to circle around to Squirtle.*

Wolf (panting): Squirtle. Donkey Kong there, made a really bad impression of us, I am actually a really nice guy. He is a bumbling fool. I yelled at him there because he was punching me for no reason earlier in the competition, when we were an alliance. Will you be my ally in this? Donkey Kong is going ape-****.

Squirtle: Ok, Wolf. You seem like a great guy. Not like that stupid guy Donkey Kong. Plus, your joke was really funny! Do you want to go for him?

Wolf (thinking): _YES! I GOT HIM!_

Wolf: Ok, he's probably a threat to most people anyway, with his strength.

Squirtle: Yeah.

*The duo approached the now, crazy Donkey Kong, and started using their projectiles against him. Squirtle was puking a stream of water, making Donkey Kong immobile, while Wolf was blasting him with his gun. Donkey Kong looked really upset, that his one teammate, that he had trusted had betrayed him, and called him such bad names. He couldn't stop thinking about how Fox eliminated Diddy Kong, and how he teamed up with Wolf to try and stop Fox once and for all. But now it was over, and his former teammate was trying to kill him assisted by some random Pokémon who had just came flying out of nowhere. It wasn't fair at all.*

Donkey Kong: OOOOO! I HATE WOLF! I WANT DIDDY! MUST KILL FOX!

Wolf: I'm sorry, but I have to disregard former enemies in a matter of an equal competition Donkey Kong. Plus, you wasted our valuable resources. If you weren't such a pathetic idiot Donkey Kong, maybe you would survive in the process.

*Squirtle then curled up into his shell, charged at Donkey Kong, and sent him flying into the sky, Donkey Kong howled, and as he flew away, his words became quieter and quieter.*

Donkey Kong: You… Will… Paaaay…

Wolf: The idiot formed an actual sentence.

**Welcome back to the question of the episode! What alliances do you want to see happen. What alliances do you want to see break up? Will it be by betrayal or separation? The fate of this Fan Fiction lies in your hands. And mine.**

**Don't forget to suggest other things as well such as items and fights! Leave reviews on what you think, who you like, and who you hate! See you next time.**


	17. Episode 16

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 16**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Rosalina and King Dedede get in a little bit of a scrap, when Meta Knight comes in, and causes confusion. Due to this, King Dedede defeats his partner, and Meta Knight flees. Squirtle gets chased by Master Hand. Finally, Donkey Kong tries to beat Squirtle up with bananas, when Wolf gets enraged and teams up with Squirtle to defeat Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong, do you have anything to say about your time here?

Donkey Kong: Oo! Wolf bad. Squirtle now bad too. They nasty. Donkey Kong angry.

Craig (quietly): Idiot

Craig (normal voice): Ok, glad to have you Donkey Kong! Let's head back to the games.

**Lucario's Perspective**

Lucario: Alright, Greninja. I suppose we team up with another person here. For all we know, there may be an alliance of 10 going round, and we just got lucky and managed to pick Samus off by herself.

Greninja: Yes, but I think we just got lucky!

Lucario: How?

Greninja: Look over there. It's a party ball. If we chuck that into the air, we can get items. Don't go right next to it when it drops the items, or it might blow us up though.

Lucario: Ok. I'll just hit it.

*Lucario uses an Aura Sphere to hit the party ball from a distance, it raises itself into the air, and produces lots of food: apples, donuts, burgers, carrots. It had it all!*

*The two Pokémon run over to the food, Lucario eats more because of their respective health, and both of them end up on a full stomach, and Greninja ends up on full health.*

Greninja: Ok, that's good. Let's continue forth!

**Marth's Perspective**

*Marth was seemingly more and more vicious as the game went on, he was getting really bloodthirsty, despite the fact he was about 4 or 5 hits away from death. He needed to heal, but in his deluded mind, he needed to kill.*

*Marth spots Palutena.*

Marth: Stupid little girl *flips hair*.

*Palutena turns around, and feistily retorts:*

Palutena: I heard that! You're going down.

Marth: Haha.

*Marth charges into battle, performs a dancing blade, sending Palutena in all directions, left, right, up, and finally down. Palutena's damage was really high, and that was Marth's goal. Marth just wanted to kill, kill, and kill. He didn't want any alliances, he wanted to just kill.*

Palutena: What's even happening!?

Marth: I am happening.

Palutena: That doesn't even ma-

*Marth charges up to Palutena, he performs a side smash, and Palutena is sent flying away, but not far enough for her to be eliminated.*

*Palutena floats to the ground, and lands on her feet. She charges at Marth trying to beat him in a melee fight, for some strange reason. The huge strike must have made her deluded as well. She attempts to punch Marth, and trip him up. But she fails at the tripping part, and Marth uses Dolphin Slash, and Palutena is finally eliminated, despite her great endurance to blows.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Hello, little girl, how was your time here?

Palutena: Don't call me little girl.

Craig: Wow, someone's a little defensive. Let's get back to it, and shut up you little wretch.

Palutena: I'm not a wretch!

Craig: Oh yes you are. Let's get back to it if you would shut up.

*Palutena sighs, and walks over to the TV, beside Pit.*

**Little Mac's Perspective**

*Little Mac approached a certain Newbie to the series, similar to himself.*

Little Mac: Hello Shulk.

*Shulk assumed a fighting pose, ready to strike.*

Little Mac: I come in peace! Drop the aggression.

Shulk: Why do you come in peace? This is a fighting game after all.

Little Mac: For an alliance, I'm wounded, and I would like to get back at these 2 people, we have to take them down. It's Wolf and Donkey Kong.

Shulk: You mean Wolf and Squirtle, right? I thought they were against DK.

Little Mac: Really? I remember Donkey Kong beating me up.

Shulk: No, Squirtle and Wolf were fighting Donkey Kong.

Little Mac: Oh. I hated Wolf the most anyway; I think we should team up and stop them. You agree?

Shulk: Yes.

Little Mac: Thank you.

***UKNOWN*'s Perspective***

Master Hand: Stop running and let me kill you!

*Unkown*: Never!

Master Hand: It's not even fair! I don't even want to do this, but I have to. Just let me kill you though. I must.

*Unknown*: No! You'll never take me alive - Or dead.

Master Hand: How are you so fast! I mean you're not SONIC fast… But you're really fast!

*Unknown*: Don't talk about him! I run with my secret F****n POWERS!

Master Hand: Your secret WHAT powers?

Captain Falcon: MY SECRET FALCON POWERS!

*Captain Falcon started attacking Master Hand. Master Hand was on an HP life bar, as opposed to everyone else, who was on a % life bar. Master hand, due to all the attacks he's had so far, was brought down to 180/200.*

Captain Falcon: Falcon PUNCH!

*Master Hand got hit by the punch, but he grabbed Captain Falcon, and threw him into a tree.*

Captain Falcon: That's all you got? Show me ya moves!

Master Hand: You dare taunt me!

*Captain Falcon started punching Master Hand with a flurry of punches, kicks, and knee-jabs. He Falcon Punched Master Hand, and grabbed him up in the air, kicking him twice. Master Hand slammed down on Captain Falcon, hurting him drastically, but Captain Falcon performed a Falcon Kick, making Master Hand's HP go down to 20/200. Master Hand used the laser-finger technique, but Captain Falcon sealed the nail on the coffin with a succession of a knee, and a kick.*

**What did you think? Be sure to review who you like, hate, and want to see more of! Also suggest alliances, fights, and items! Try not to overpower certain contestants though… *COUGH *EnkerandTreble*COUGH* **


	18. Episode 17

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 17**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Lucario and Greninja heal up with the aid of the party ball. Palutena approaches Marth. Marth insults her, and she claims that she will "Take him down" but fails, miserably. Last of all, Little Mac approaches Shulk, and they form an alliance. That's about all that happened in that episode. No interview… No items… Nothing to help these guys.

-Camera focuses on games, instead of Smash Hub-

Craig: Stupid Master Hand. You're lucky I covered your sorry little ass in that recap there. You should feel lucky you lasted 2 episodes. JIGGLYPUFF WOULD HAVE LASTED LONGER THAN YOU. Wait – SHE DID! I'm going to bring in the more robust counterpart of yours. Not you miserable heap of dung. Introducing: CRAZY HAND! He is far superior to you, Master Hand. And plus. He's left handed! Now that's a sign of awesomeness right there. I shall let Crazy Hand enter with eternal bunny ears, curry, screw attack, metal, projectile reflection, and huge size.

*Craig goes over to a control panel, presses a button, and makes a Crazy Hand hologram appear. He flicks switches, and presses buttons, and applies all the listed buffs onto Crazy Hand.*

Craig: Enter, Crazy Hand! You will be UNSTOPPABLE!

**Fox's Perspective**

Fox: I should probably get an alliance, but I've got food, I've got kills under my belt, and I'm a really good smasher… I don't need stupid alliances.

Voice: Alliances are stupid? MR GAME AND WATCH! ENGAGE FINAL SMASH!

Mr Game and Watch: Beep, beep! Click, click!

*Mr Game and Watch activated Octopus, and chased Fox. Fox was really fast though, and darted away like a bullet. Mr Game and Watch continued to pursue Fox though, even though he was losing ground, because he spotted another foe. Fox wasn't his primary target anymore, because from PAC-MAN's orders, he had to avenge Mario. He spotted Roy.*

Roy: Whoa! What the heck is that!

PAC-MAN: Impressive, huh?

Roy: Not you again!

*Roy dashed at PAC-MAN, but Mr Game and Watch, with his huge octopus got in the way. He jumped up and down on Roy, inflicting major damage. PAC-MAN meanwhile, was throwing a few ghosts at Roy, but not putting on nearly as much damage as Mr Game and Watch was. Mr Game and Watch finally transformed back into his normal self. Mr GAW runs up to Roy, while Roy is still on the ground, he hits him into the air, and waits for him, with his limp body to float down. When he finally comes within range, Mr GAW performs a lethal up-smash, and Roy is defeated, after all the things he's done.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Hello, Roy. Tell us about your times in the arena, even though no one cares.

*Distant voice*: I care!

Craig: Shut up, Lucas, no one likes you.

Roy: Well, it was fun, defeating Nintendo's mascot, but since Mr Game and-

Craig: That is amazing!

Roy: By the way, where's ROB, didn't he get eliminated?

Craig: He was missing his family.

Roy: Robots don't have emotions…

Craig: You know nothing about robotics. Let's get back to the game, folks…

Craig (thinking): _I can hardly take this anymore. Crazy Hand better be doing his job right._

**Falco's Perspective**

**-**Falco was about to do something, but him, and all other members still in the arena were greeted by a loud noise-

Loudspeaker: Hello all contestants! Guess what! You are the final 20! I shall congratulate: Sonic, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, PAC-MAN, Little Mac, Marth, Mr Game and Watch, Luigi, Yoshi, Falco, Meta Knight, Lucario, Ganondorf, Shulk, King Dedede, Greninja, Lucina, Wolf, and Squirtle! Well done! I shall turn up the difficulty dial now. The boundaries of the arena will start closing! I doubt any of you have come across them yet, because they are so far away, but they are there. They shall be moving a meter a minute, and that is faster than it seems. When the arena is 2000x2000 meters squared, they will stop moving. Smash on, everyone!

Falco: That was interesting. What was I about to do, anyway? Oh ye-

*Falco couldn't say anything, as he was now trapped inside an egg. The egg was conveniently broken, when a fireball cracked it open though. Of course, he was being ambushed by the trio, none other than Luigi, Lucina, and Yoshi.*

*Falco tried to shoot Lucina, while she was vacantly watching Luigi and Yoshi batter Falco. She ducked out the way, while Yoshi threw an egg at him. Luigi ran up to him, and used the Luigi Cyclone, disorienting him, while Yoshi used the "Egg Roll" move, and spun in all directions. Lucina tried to use Dolphin Slash, to eliminate him, but he countered it, and sent her off her feet.*

*Falco, in a last ditch attempt, ran away, using all types of charges to increase his speed. He was faster than all of the three characters, and he barely outran them. But a new foe appeared. It was the super buffed Crazy Hand. Falco contemplated whether he wanted to die to Crazy Hand, or Lucina, Yoshi, and Luigi. He chose neither, and took a left. It was a futile escape, however, as with precise aim, Luigi used the Green Missile to send Falco flying off into the distance.*

Crazy Hand: Foolish children! You shall feel the wrath!

*Despite their numbers, they all ran away. Luigi hopped on Yoshi, and Lucina stayed on foot. They were coming nowhere near to outrunning them, because of all the special effects Crazy Hand had applied. Crazy Hand, a malevolent, unrelenting beast, nothing like the poor little "fair" Master Hand, who never complained about "Boss's orders", gave chase, and within a few seconds he had caught up. But he couldn't find any of his moves taking effect without slowing him down, but then he thought of the cunning plan that could end the entire game.*

**It's the last 19 people now; we're in the final stretch! There will be more twists to come. Don't think that the inclusions of moving borders, and Master + Crazy Hand are the only things up my sleeve. Because I'm wearing an XL t-shirt! Ok, maybe I'm not, but I digress. I have many more things to shake up the story and keep you all interested.**

**Now it's time for that user-interactivity thing again. Yay! (Just kidding, I love all your feedback, don't stop sending it.) I'd just like to know who the most "interesting" character is. Not who you like, or who you hate, the person you feel has changed the storyline of the thing the most. (Any characters are allowed, not just smashers.)**


	19. Episode 18

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 18**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. PAC-MAN and Mr Game and Watch give chase to Fox, but Fox escapes. Instead of attacking Fox, they attack Roy, eliminating him. This brought us to the point where there were 20 people left, and the borders started shrinking. Falco gets ambushed by Luigi, Lucina and Yoshi, and gets diverted by Crazy Hand. Luigi took the last blow on Falco, and I'd like to hear from him now.

Falco: I thought it was kind of fun. I got spotted by Kirby early on, and I really should have fought him. Craig, why are you bald now, I could have sworn you had scruffy black hair before…

Craig: Maybe I have a different style than you! Just because you have more hair, doesn't mean YOU CAN BRAG!

Falco: They're feath-

Craig: THAT'S ENOUGH. Leave. Today I'm just going to add a bullet bill. Have fun!

**Crazy Hand's Perspective**

*Crazy Hand realised if he could get all of the contestants all up together, then he could end the games just like that. He would be inflicting major damage, while everyone was fighting everyone. He just didn't know exactly how. He could grab them and take them places, but they'd just run away. He needed more time to think about the plan.*

**Sonic's Perspective**

*Sonic dashed around the arena, he dashed around it so much; he actually saw the moving border. It appeared to be moving slowly, but it was definitely moving. He didn't try his luck by touching it though.*

Sonic: Where the heck is Captain Falcon!? He can't be dead. He was announced as alive by Craig! I don't get it. I really should stop trying to find him and actually do something in this tournament.

*Sonic took a bite off a carrot.*

Sonic: I guess I can kill one of the weaker characters, maybe Yoshi or Mr Game and Watch or someone.

Ganondorf: We meet again, Blue Hedgehog.

Sonic: Not you again!

Ganondorf: Don't run. Fight me!

Sonic: But you have an item!

*As if by magic, an object materialized right next to Sonic. It was the Bullet Bill. Sonic hopped on the Bullet Bill, and charged towards Ganondorf. It swept him off his feet, and Sonic dashed towards him, before he could get up. Sonic curled up into a ball and struck him. Ganondorf waved the beam sword around, and it made contact once. He attempted to pull of the Warlock Punch, but Sonic was just way too fast. Sonic darted around him, perplexing Ganondorf.*

Ganondorf: Where the hell are you!

Sonic: You'll never now if you're too slow!

Ganondorf: SHUT UP WITH THAT TOO SLOW CRAP!

*Ganondorf got enraged, he kicked downwards, and made a hole in the ground, he jumped out of the hole, and sonic rolled into it. He kicked Sonic really hard, and racked up huge amounts of damage on him. Sonic jumped out of the hole using a spring, and Ganondorf threw him into a grass mound. Sonic was almost doomed. He tried to run away, but even with his breath-taking speed, Super Smash Brothers' random tripping got the best of him.*

Sonic: How did that even happen! I just tripped randomly! Nothing is even there!

Ganondorf: Smash Bros logic, eh Sonic

Sonic: You're not on my team!

*Ganondorf ran up towards Sonic, now super-mad. He swiped him up, crunched him up, and threw him into the air. He threw him so hard into the air, in fact that he got eliminated.*

Captain Falcon: HOW DARE YOU! FALCON PUNCH!

Ganondorf: What the heck!

*Ganondorf flew a few meters in the air, and air-dodged, as Captain Falcon attempted to up-smash him.*

*Both characters attempted the Falcon Punch and the Warlock Punch at the same time, and both failed. They weren't very used to pulling off the moves in a 3D environment.*

Captain Falcon: Dang 3 Dimensions.

*Ganondorf punched Captain Falcon, as he was contemplating why a Smash Bros tournament was in 3D, and Captain Falcon flies into the forest. Ganondorf, now aware he was mortally injured, ran away while he had the chance. Captain Falcon didn't notice where he ran, and gave up trying to fight him.*

**Meta Knight's Perspective**

Meta Knight: What is that?

*A giant "thing" was charging towards him.*

Meta Knight: Seriously, what is that?

*A creature jumped out beside him, not attempting to fight him.*

Kirby: It's Crazy HAND!

Meta Knight: Wait who are y-

Kirby: I'm Kirby for god's sake!

*But Meta Knight didn't hear this, as he was being incinerated by the curry effect Crazy Hand had on.*

Kirby: Wow!

*Kirby jumped over to Crazy Hand, and swung round and hit Crazy Hand with his hammer twice. He used his sword, and struck Crazy Hand right from the top, down. Meta Knight, now not being targeted, turned into a tornado right next to Crazy Hand, and damaged him badly. Kirby used a flutter attack, and Meta Knight used his sword, in rapid movements. Crazy Hand used lasers coming out of his fingertips, while Meta Knight used a corkscrew attack, to inflict medium damage.*

Kirby: Aw, yeah, Meta Knight!

*Crazy Hand was really wounded now, and attempted to escape the two. Meta Knight easily caught up with him, despite the bunny ears. Kirby managed to catch up, and swallowed Crazy Hand WHOLE.*

*Kirby puked Crazy Hand out, and now had a giant hand protruding from his back.*

Meta Knight: Wow. Interesting.

Kirby: I know right!?

*Crazy Hand wasn't as interested as Kirby or Meta Knight though, and threw Meta Knight into a tree. Kirby, on the other hand, was using his own hand to crunch Crazy Hand up into a ball. Kirby threw Crazy Hand into a tree, and floated above him. He turned into a rock, and squashed him. Crazy Hand, now struggling for life was trying to escape Kirby in rock-form. Meta Knight went into the fight, used a tornado attack, and caused just enough damage to destroy Crazy Hand as a whole.*

**What do you think the next major twist in the storyline will be? (I'm not going to change it based on what you say. I have something very specific in mind, but it is very fun seeing your guesses.)**

**Other than that, general feedback is all appreciated! Don't suggest any more alliances though; I feel we're getting to a point that they will be further and farther between. Crazy Hand was kind of pathetic, I know. Buuuut… it's not as close as from a power standpoint as it's going to get.**


	20. Episode 19

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 19**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Ganondorf defeats Sonic, and Captain Falcon comes back to avenge him. They both leave the battle wounded, but Ganondorf manages to escape. Also, Kirby and Meta Knight miraculously killed the most powerful contestant in the game - Crazy Hand. Anyway, Sonic do you have anything to say?

Sonic: Yes I sure do! Why are you bald?

Craig: Shut up. About the game.

Sonic: Ok… have you been working out? You're a little more muscular now.

Craig: SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE GAME, OR I WILL DISPOSE OF YOU.

Sonic: Jeez-o. Well… I'm rooting for Captain Falcon?

Craig: Good enough. Good enough. Go to the TV and watch now. I can't bear you anymore. I have something to add to the arena today. There shall be 3 godly creatures roaming the arena. I present: PETEY PIRANHA, RAYQUAZA, AND PORKY! All three of you, roam around the arena, and try to kill as many people as possible. We need this over with… NOW. Focus on Kirby and Meta Knight. They are screwing up this entire game. Let's wait and see, in Super Smash Brothers – HARDCORE SURVIVAL!

**Squirtle's Perspective**

Wolf: Come on, Squirtle. We have evil to kill.

Squirtle (thinking): _I'm not sure we are killing the evil. I'm pretty sure we are the evil ones… Uh oh._

Wolf: Squirtle. Come now.

Squirtle: Ok.

*Wolf and Squirtle take off to the mountains. They wish to meet their next enemy there. But their next enemy wasn't just some runt they pick off from the litter. Their next enemy was disastrous.*

Squirtle: Oh Jesus. It's Rayquaza.

Rayquaza: RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!

Wolf: You go melee, Squirtle. I'll go ranged. I can deflect his projectiles, and you can turn into a shell. Let's move it!

*Squirtle followed Wolf's orders, as he didn't want to die, and Wolf seemed to know what he was doing. He turned into a shell, and spun round Rayquaza, hitting him every so often. He used waterfall on him, and hurt him a little. Rayquaza shot a projectile out of his mouth, and like he said, Wolf deflected it, and it sent it right back at Rayquaza.*

**Little Mac's Perspective**

Little Mac: Over there! They're fighting Rayquaza! Should we help them, Shulk or should we 3v2 them?

Shulk: I say we 3v2 them. But let them get Rayquaza's health about halfway down first, OK?

**Wolf's Perspective**

*Wolf got struck by a spinning Rayquaza, and knocked backwards. Rayquaza proceeded to dig into the ground, and hit Squirtle as he came out. Squirtle came up high with Rayquaza, and managed to deal a lot of aerial attacks, while he had the height. Squirtle eventually dropped downwards, and Wolf caught him.*

Wolf: That better not have been shown on the TV.

**Shulk's Perspective**

Shulk: Go in 3…

*Shulk performed a Monado art which increased his Jump Height, but decreased his Weight and Defense.*

Shulk: 2… 1… GO! MOVE OUT!

*Shulk and Little Mac charged out, as if they were escaping a building fire. Wolf and Squirtle looked at them hopefully, but were surprised when they charged right to them, beating them up.*

*Shulk performed many sword combos on Squirtle, but both of them got hit by Rayquaza's projectile, sending them both flying back. Squirtle spewed water all over Shulk in midair, but instead Shulk used Air Slash, and further heightened Squirtle. Squirtle was really near death, and was finally finished when Shulk performed an up-smash when Squirtle came within range.*

*Meanwhile, Wolf and Little Mac were fighting. It proved to be very hard, since Rayquaza was focusing mostly on them. Wolf was trying to gain distance from Little Mac, as he wanted to shoot him, but Little Mac was catching up, with his Uppercuts and Haymakers to boot.*

*Wolf landed a few hits with his gun, and dashed around Little Mac a few times, hindering him. They were both a hit away from defeat, when Little Mac devised a plan. Little Mac jumped towards Rayquaza, aggravating him. Rayquaza shot a projectile, and Little Mac swooped away. Wolf deflected the projectile, and it hit Rayquaza, himself. Now realising he was foiled, the boxer goes ahead and finishes simply, with a down smash, hurling Wolf towards the skies.*

Shulk: Yeah, we did it!

Little Mac: Where were you when I was fighting Wolf?

Shulk: I easily killed Squirtle, and then I went on to kill Rayquaza.

Little Mac: Cool, where should we go next?

**King Dedede's Perspective**

King Dedede: God damn it I'm an idiot. I should have never tried to fight Meta Knight. I just killed probably my one and only shot at winning this tournament. I guess I'm going solo for the rest.

*Something charged towards King Dedede, something with unrelenting actions. He will not stop to give mercy. He must win, by any means possible.*

Marth: DIE DEDEDE. Heh. Heh. DIEDIEDIE. This is funny. I should write a book! Die, die, die, and die! Alright. Your time is over, Diediedie.

King Dedede: What has gotten into y-

*Marth charged towards King Dedede with ruthless behaviour, making him get stuck in the trees.*

Marth: Haha! Fatty. I couldn't get stuck in the trees. But you're FAT! Haha.

*King Dedede dropped down from the tree, and squashed Marth, afterwards, he tried to swing his hammer at Marth, but Marth was too quick, to bloodthirsty and remorseless to give him a chance.*

Marth: Die. I swear to god if I don't win this I will make sure every smasher goes to hell.

King Dedede: Aren't you a protagonist. I'm supposed to be the bad guy here right?

Marth: Shut up. I didn't want to hear anything from you. When I win this tournament… (drone on)

*King Dedede was taking advantage of Marth's monologue. He charged into Marth, peformed a three-swing combo of his hammer, then performed that fatal up smash he had used before. This time, on purpose.*

King Dedede: You have to stop terrorizing the smashers! Oh wait, he's dead.

**What did you think of the bosses? Do you feel they were a good addition to the story? I have ideas in mind for the 20****th**** episode, so it's all ok there.**

**The question today will be located on my profile, in poll form. It will ask you, out of the 15 remaining characters, who should win the FAN FAVOURITE award at the end. All these characters are allowed to be voted for, (even Ganondorf, but everyone hates him). Please note that FAN FAVOURITE will not necessarily win, but the more votes, is the more chance that the character will win. (The winner is still undecided. I'm just eliminating as I go.)**


	21. Episode 20

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 20**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. The team of Wolf and Squirtle approach Rayquaza, who I now realise is pathetic, and attempt to defeat him. But they get backstabbed by Little Mac and Shulk, who kill them, and destroy Rayquaza. Towards the end of the episode we see Marth run up to King Dedede, but Dedede smashes him into the sky, ending the ridiculous streak of deaths Marth has brought upon the arena. Marth, what are your words?

Marth: Die. Die. Die.

Craig: You still aren't over that, are you, ye serial killer?

Marth: Die. Die. Die.

Craig: Go away.

Marth: Die. Die. Die.

Craig: God's sake do I have to take another away. COME.

*Two ROB sentries float down the stairs, emotionlessly looking towards Marth. They grab him, and take him up the stairs.*

Craig: Alright. No more fooling around. Duon, Galleom. Ridley. Meta Ridley. Go into the arena, kill off everyone. There are now 6 of you in the arena. This can't go wrong. All shall die.

**Greninja's Perspective**

Greninja: Alright, Lucario. Who should we go for next?

Lucario: Wherever the wind takes us. We shall not focus on certain contestants. We shall fight whoever comes across us, no matter how big the alliance.

Greninja: Are you suuuuurrrreeee…

Lucario: Yes.

Greninja: Buuuuuuttttt…

Lucario: But what.

Greninja: There's an alliance of three. Like, right there.

Lucario: Let us fight!

**Luigi's Perspective**

Luigi: So, should we attack people? I think I-

Lucina: Shut up, Luigi. I see someone. No. Two people… I can't make out who it is, though. They're Pokémon. Engage?

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Luigi: Yes. 3v2.

**Lucario's Perspective**

*Lucario and Greninja, now mostly at full health, were charging towards the enemy. They had devised a plan to take out Yoshi first, as they felt he was their weakest member. Lucario goes in with kicks, but Greninja stops moving. His shadow moves, though, and as soon as it lands on Yoshi, he reappears right next to Yoshi. The green dinosaur flies off into the trees, while Luigi and Lucina are now attacking the pair from behind. Lucina uses the dancing blade, while Luigi takes a ranged approach with fireballs. Lucario retaliates to Luigi with a Shadow ball, making a mid-flight explosion, but nothing fatal. Luigi and Lucario both get knocked on their feet. But there was a predator approaching. Something that no-one wanted to fight. It was Meta Ridley. Meta Ridley slams on the ground, sending everyone in the air. Luigi lands on Meta Ridley, and tries to use it like a horse, or…*

Yoshi: YOSHI!

*Yoshi, instead of attacking Greninja or Lucario, attacks Meta Ridley. He comes back with projectiles out of his mouth, which Yoshi dodges, but in turn, hits Lucina.*

*Lucina runs up to Meta Ridley, performs a Dolphin Slash, but Meta Ridley dodges out of the way, and claws at her. He also misses, which allows her to get a 3-hit combo with her sword. Greninja, now assisting the trio, uses Water Shurikens on Meta Ridley, with Lucario using shadow balls on him. Yoshi runs in for melee, but is easily swiped back by Meta Ridley.*

*Luigi now, had been de-saddled by Meta Ridley, and joined in the battle. Luigi used the Green Missile on him, and it misfired, giving him extra damage. Meta Ridley jumps down on the ground once more, and sends everyone in the air. Luigi jumps onto Yoshi in fright, and Yoshi quickly bucks him. Lucina, Lucario and Greninja, on the other hand were not as frightened. Lucina makes very careful sword movements, with Lucario and Greninja in the back with their respective projectiles.*

*Meta Ridley now fires two projectiles of his own, one at Greninja, one at Lucario. They respectively use their counter-attacks, Substitute and Double team, and don't get hurt. Nothing fires back though.*

*Yoshi and Luigi were no longer in the fight just for decoration. Yoshi turns into an egg, and rolls all over Meta Ridley, with a finale of an egg-throw, and a ground-pound. Luigi, meanwhile was using the Luigi Spin RIGHT NEXT to Meta Ridley. This proved to be a terrible decision, as Meta Ridley swiped away at Luigi at just the right spot, and he went flying in the air, eliminated.*

Lucina: DAMN! Luigi's gone.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

*Meta Ridley Then spews more Projectiles out, at Lucina and Yoshi. Lucina deflects hers, and sends it right back at him, and Yoshi rolls right out the way. Meta Ridley had 50/500 HP, so all 4, feeling strong and mighty charge up towards Meta Ridley.*

*Lucina uses a Dolphin Slash*

*Lucario uses a highly charged Shadow Ball.*

*Greninja uses a Shadow Dash.*

*Yoshi, about to do the final blow, butchers the entire epic fight. He blocks, as Meta Ridley is about to hit him. Sure, he blocks, but it's nowhere NEAR as epic. Lucina just sighs, and finishes him off with literally 1 sword strike.*

Lucina: Way to kill the morale, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Yoshi… *sniff*

Greninja (whispering to Lucario only): Should we join forces with those two?

Lucario: (whispering back): Yes, I think so. We will be really powerful. They lost Luigi, but as a 4 we are definitely really strong. Let's ask.

*But before they could ask, Lucina walks up.*

Lucina: Would you like to join us?

Greninja: Ok!

Lucario: Indeed.

Yoshi: YOSHI!

Lucina: I… think he's happy? Luigi was the one who could really tell what he meant.

Greninja: I don't know. He understands battles though. I feel we should keep him.

Lucina: Definitely. We should continue on, ok?

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Hello, Luigi? How are you?

Luigi: Well-a I feel that-a I could have done-a better. My team were-a basically pulling me-a through this entire thing. It may-a not have looked-

Craig: Not enough time! We have to move on stupid sidekick of Mario.

Luigi: Don't-a say that! I have like… 4 games!

Craig: Go away.

Luigi: Fine…

**Mr Game and Watch's Perspective**

Mr Game and Watch: Beep! Click, click! Beep!

*Mr Game and Watch raised a finger, and pointed at an oncoming foe.*

PAC-MAN: Oh wow. Petey Piranha!

*Petey Piranha came lumbering along. He swiped his cages at both of them, and both of the oldies get swept off their feet. Mr Game and Watch throws his turtle at it, and PAC-MAN throws his ghosts at it. Petey Piranha may be a weak boss, but he surely hurt both of the 34 year old game characters (as of this day). PAC-MAN charges up to him, but the Piranha jumps on him, crushing him, and hurting badly. Mr Game and Watch takes this opportunity to use rapids attacks of varied weapons to test them out on this giant health sack.*

*Petey Piranha goes ahead, and swipes at Mr Game and Watch with his cage again, but Mr GAW dodges, and Petey Piranha loses balance. The huge monster falls on his front, and PAC-MAN is free. PAC-MAN feeling all brave, and like he's the hero of the century, storms off to Petey Piranha. In turn, Petey Piranha swipes PAC-MAN with a cage, and sends him off, flying. Mr Game and Watch was being a chicken again, and decided this was a good situation to flee from. No teammate. The boss had fallen over. This was a good time to retreat.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: So PAC-MAN, how was your time here?

PAC-MAN: I dunno.

Craig: Great input.

**Captain Falcon's Perspective**

Captain Falcon: I have to go after him. Nothing will stop me!

*Throughout the dim lighting of the night, Captain Falcon strides with ease towards where Ganondorf ran off to. He knew it would be hard to locate such a character, but he would try. Ganondorf's location was easily spotted when Captain Falcon heard the yelling. Not of Ganondorf's victims. But of Ganondorf, himself.*

Ganondorf: WHOA-YEAH! WHOA-YEAH!

Captain Falcon: The absolute idiot. SHOW ME YA MOVES, GANONDORF!

Ganondorf: What?

Captain Falcon: How could you NOT hear me? SHOW ME YA MOVES!

Ganondorf: What?

Captain Falcon: Oh, you're stalling me. I get it.

Ganondorf: What?

Captain Falcon: Just shut up.

*Captain Falcon ran up to Ganondorf, as he was being the most annoying contestant ever, hit him hard with his knee, grabbed him, and threw him away. He ran up to him with his Falcon Powers, and grabbed him again. He used a flurry of punches on him, and kicked him in the air. Ganondorf tried to use an aerial attack, where he kicked down on the Captain Falcon, but he ended up just failing, and falling to the ground, limp, and pathetic. Captain Falcon used a mighty Falcon Punch on him, and Ganondorf's evil reign of terror was over.*

Captain Falcon: I hope I made you proud, Sonic.

**How's that for a special episode? More bosses! More deaths! More alliances! (Sorry to that guy who voted for Yoshi, by the way!) That idiot Ganondorf finally met his maker.**

**I'll have you know the finale is (hopefully) the biggest and best, and most unexpected turns of events in Fan Fiction history. You'd be surprised, a little story about Smash Bros contestants in an arena turned out this eventful.**

**Anyhow, don't forget to vote for your favourite character out of the last 15 on the poll on my profile page! I'm still open to reviews, with suggestions of any sort. Who is the most BORING character who's left? Vote for either the least eventful person, or the character that is just plainly dull.**


	22. Episode 21

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 21**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Greninja and Lucario team up with Yoshi, Lucina, and Luigi, and take out Meta Ridley. In the process, Luigi dies. Mr Game and Watch lost his teammate, PAC-MAN, due to Petey Piranha. Lastly, Captain Falcon avenges Sonic, by defeating Ganondorf. Speaking of which, Ganondorf, how do you feel about your time in the arena?

Ganondorf: I should have won this. There is no way my awesome power could have failed me.

Craig: *coughs*LOSER*coughs*

Ganondorf: What did you say about me?

Craig: Well… I do that to… everyone? Because? You lost? I had a coughing fit this time, that's all!

*Craig beams at Ganondorf.*

Ganondorf: What?

Craig: Thanks for playing, you lump of… Awesomeness.

Ganondorf: YEAH!

Craig: Today I'm adding even more to the arena. Firstly, I'll add a sandbag, and a beam sword. Secondly, all the characters who have died, except for a certain THREE. *cough*Bowser Jr, Marth and Mewtwo*cough* will re-enter the arena, some in groups, and some by themselves. They'll enter with 70 HP and none of them will win. When it comes down to the last 2, any remaining ones will be destroyed instantly. This event is called PERSISTENCE! Now, Bowser and Diddy Kong! Enter the arena!

Bowser: SMASH!

Diddy Kong: Oh yeah!

-Camera changes to Games-

Craig: Ow! My back! This is stressful!

**Kirby's Perspective**

Kirby: Come on Meta Knight, you want to kill some bosses?!

Meta Knight: I see no reason. That will make us less likely to win. We must be destroying contestants, not pathetic "bosses" as they call themselves.

Kirby: But Meta Knight?

Meta Knight: No.

*Meta Knight at the time did not realise that a giant figure was right behind him.*

Kirby: DUON!

*Meta Knight dashed out of the way, just avoiding Duon's bombs. Kirby slashed him with his sword, and then proceeded to use a flurry of punches. Meta Knight corkscrews into him, and then escapes with his dimensional cape. Duon shoots lasers, and hits Kirby twice, but doesn't hit Meta Knight. Meta Knight charges up to him, and turns into a tornado. He swipes him with his sword, and Duon swipes back, knocking Meta Knight into Kirby.*

Kirby: Ouch!

Meta Knight: I feel no pain.

*Meta Knight runs up to Duon again, he felt no pain, but he did feel himself flying out of the arena, when Duon slashes him up into the sky.*

Kirby: NOOOO! META KNIGHT!

*Kirby was now enraged, he turned bright red, and swallowed Duon whole. He gained the ability to shoot lasers. Duon and Kirby were now locked in combat, constantly shooting lasers at each other. Kirby swiftly dodged all but one of a group of 5 lasers. That one laser propelled him back a few feet. Kirby had more tricks up his… Stub.*

*Kirby floated above Duon, and turned into a rock, and assistance was now here.*

Fox: Duon! I'll kill you!

*Fox was not aware of Kirby's presence, and Kirby felt it was for the best. But yet another figure came around, haunting one of the specific characters.*

Fox: DIDDY KONG! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!?

Diddy Kong: I'm back, baby!

Fox: I'm so sorry!

Kirby: What?

*Duon waved his arm around, and hit Fox. Fox flew into Diddy Kong.*

Fox: Diddy Kong! You have to help us!

Diddy Kong: I can't. I have to kill you.

Fox: No!

*Diddy Kong charged up to Fox, but Fox, in quick reflex, used a fire charge on him. He swept in and out of Diddy Kong, and topped it off with a few shoots from his blaster. Diddy Kong, more easily dealt with than expected, was finally no more.*

Fox: Phew!

*Kirby was seriously trying to fend off Duon, while Fox was keeping Diddy Kong at bay, but was slightly failing. Duon had gained the upper hand with the lasers, and a bomb had almost came in contact. But Fox spied an object, that he could use to full effect against Duon.*

*INSERT GOLDEN HAMMER MUSIC HERE.*

*Yes, Fox had picked up the golden hammer, he charged at Duon, racking up huge amounts of damage. Duon was at 60/500 HP now, and Fox and Kirby intended on finishing him off.*

*Duon unleashed bombs on both of the contestants, but neither got hit. Fox kicked Duon countless times, and Kirby came in with the final blow, with the horrendously, horrifyingly, hard-hitting hammer.*

Fox: Nice, Kirby! Do you want to become my ally! I haven't had a team all game!

Kirby: Sure! It was really cool how you came in like that.

**Smash Hub**

Craig (counting on his fingers): Master Hand… Crazy Hand… Meta Ridley… Duon… Rayquaza. That's 5 out of 9 gone. I have to count my lucky stars that Galleom, Ridley, Petey Piranha, and Porky are doing their job right. Oh! A contestant! You were a bit quiet!

Meta Knight: I died to that idiot Duon…

Craig: If you died, you're the idiot!

Meta Knight: Be quiet.

Craig: No. Watch TV.

**King Dedede's Perspective**

King Dedede: Wow! I killed one of the most powerful contestants in the game!

Voice: Sorry, King Dedede. But this late in the game, and no ally?

King Dedede: As a matter of fact, I had one-

Little Mac: No time for chit-chat, fatty.

King Dedede: You called me fatty!?

*King Dedede was enraged now; he wanted to take all his anger out on this stupid boxer. He ran towards him, and belly flopped on the lightweights head. Little Mac could hardly breathe, and in a muffled voice, called for help.*

Little Mac: HMMMFLHP! SHHLMLK!

Shulk: Seriously, Little Mac? *sighs.*

*King Dedede smacked Little Mac around with his hammer, and Shulk decided to increase his strength a little. Shulk ran up to King Dedede and started swiping at him with the Monado. King Dedede was really affected by this, and flew back about 10 meters. King Dedede realised what he started had to be finished. Instead of picking the closer target, which was Shulk. He decided to take on Little Mac again. Shulk however wasn't going to sacrifice his teammate just for amusement. He ran up to King Dedede and slashed a combo on him. King Dedede tried to do a side-smash on Shulk, but Shulk countered this attack, and King Dedede was defeated himself.*

**Vote for your Fan Favourite on my Profile!**

**It's the final 10 now! That's: Yoshi, Mr Game and Watch Lucina, Greninja, Lucario, Little Mac, Kirby, Shulk, Captain Falcon and Fox. **

**Prepare yourself for the twists to come! I'll give you a hint for one of them. I have been constantly giving hints to what will happen for the final twist of this fan-fiction. If you have spotted these clues, PM me. I doubt anyone has, though. (And no, I haven't mentioned anything about it in the reviews. It's not THAT.)**


	23. Episode 22

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 22**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. I unleashed two of the previous competitors into the arena in the event Persistence. Meta Knight died to Duon, and Kirby teamed up with Fox to finish him off. And King Dedede got ended by Shulk and Little Mac. King Dedede how was your time?

King Dedede: I got off to a rough start, and I picked up from it. I almost got into the top 10!

Craig: But you're too stu- strong to get into it. They thought you were stup- a threat!

King Dedede: Haha!

Craig: Today I'm going to add: Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Snake, and Link! Enter the arena!

-Camera once again, focuses on the arena-

**ROB's Perspective**

*ROB was in a cloning device. He wasn't actually missing his family. He was actually just dragged up by Master Hand after Master Hand got defeated. They were running low on sentries, and the only way to get more was to force ROB into one.*

ROB: Get this off.

Master Hand: Boss's orders. I have to make you do this.

Craig (off in the distance): Shut up about boss's orders!

ROB: Get it off now.

Master Hand: I can't. We need sentries.

*ROB could see Bowser Jr, Mewtwo and Marth encased in glass tubes, with 1 breathing hole at the top. Marth was banging on the sides of the glass tube, looking extremely frightened, but at the same time vicious and angry. On the other hand Bowser Jr and Mewtwo lay unconscious, slumped at the bottom. ROB had tried on multiple occasions to fire his laser at them, to set them free, but he couldn't break out of his cloning device, so he couldn't liberate them.*

**Link's Perspective**

*Link had spawned right next to Jigglypuff, and they instantaneously teamed up.*

**Lucario's Perspective**

Lucario: I say we look for more people. We are probably the biggest team, and if we aren't we can probably take on bigger teams than us, anyway. So we will head… west?

Lucina: No, we can't. The walls are moving, I can see them from here. We'll move east.

Greninja: Ok.

*The 4 venture east, and hunt for enemies. Unluckily they stumble upon the same boss that Mr Game and Watch and PAC-MAN had to deal with. Petey Piranha.*

Lucina: It's ok. He's weak. We can easily take him on. Me and Yoshi will go melee, you two stay ranged.

*Lucario started unleashing his shadow balls at very precise moments, he would charge them up until they were absolutely huge, and then fire them at Petey. Lucina was being a bit reckless, and got jumped on once. She spotted something, though. A sandbag. She alerted her team, and all of them ate as much food as they could get out of it. They also knocked out a home-run bat, but nobody really cared.*

*They replenished their health a bit, and continued the battle. Yoshi turned into an egg, and tried to confuse Petey Piranha, but he wasn't falling for it. Instead, he ground-pounded right next to him, hurting the Piranha.*

*Greninja decided that always being in the side-lines was boring, and charged in with Yoshi and Lucina. Lucario, however was being smarter, and stayed back.*

Lucario: NO! GRENINJA!

Lucina: Stay back, Greninja! He'll hurt you badly!

Yoshi: Yoshi, YOSHI!

Greninja: I don't care! I've had enough of this "supporting act" stuff!

Lucario: DON'T! COME BACK!

*Greninja's ignorance was unfortunately his demise. All 3 other teammates tried to warn him, that he shouldn't do it, but he just couldn't take the fact that he was never fighting anyone hand-on-hand. He felt like he was not the real warrior that people like Lucina and Lucario were. He hadn't got a kill in the entire game because of this.

Lucario: GRENINJA!

Lucina: STOP IT! 

Yoshi: YOSHI!

*Petey Piranha jumped on Greninja, and squashed him flat, he swiped his cage at him, and Greninja flew off into the distance.*

*Lucario, seemingly emotionless to others, stopped fighting for one second, to shed a tear.*

Yoshi: Yoshi?

*Lucario quickly stepped up though, and in rage, lashed out on Petey. He performed a 7-hit combo, and finished with a huge aura sphere. Petey Piranha roared, and was finally defeated.*

Lucario: …

Lucina: It's ok, Lucario.

Lucario: It's not.

*Lucario shed another tear, and it dropped onto the ground.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: So Greninja, how was your time in the tournament?

Greninja: Terrible. I tried to bottle it all my emotions in until that fight there. I kept faking being happy about "helping to defeat bosses and other people". I can't believe I couldn't be the person that Lucario always was.

Craig: Well… I don't know what to say to that.

*You could hear Craig's back crack, as he composed his posture, and he made a grunt.*

Craig: So… back to the thing, then?

**Mr Game and Watch's Perspective**

*Mr Game and Watch felt like killing people, but he knew he couldn't take out any of the huge teams that were around the arena. Luckily, Craig had provided him the great opportunity to take his anger out on contestants. Persistence!*

*Mr GAW ran around the arena, and used his smoke pump tons of times on the Ice Climbers. He used Judge on Nana, and he got a 9. She died, but that left Popo. Popo swung his hammer at Mr GAW, and hit him. He retaliates by using his frying pan on him, a few times, and then his scuba helmet. Finally Mr GAW uses his turtle, and knocks Popo out.*

Mr Game and Watch: Beep! Click, click! Beep!

*He spotted another 2 persistence contestants to fight. Link and Jigglypuff. He ran up to Jigglypuff, and used Judge. He got 4, which mildly hurt her. He uses his parachute and performs an aerial attack on Link, and Link uses his hookshot on Mr GAW, and throws him away. Mr GAW gets up, and uses his smoke pump on Jigglypuff, and uses Judge again. 3. He uses his turtle twice, and defeats Jigglypuff. Link however, used his bow on Mr GAW, but he caught it in his oil tanks, and used it to hurt Link. Link used his sword, but missed Mr GAW, and Mr GAW finally uses his up-smash to defeat Link.*

**Revelations are finally coming in! Don't forget to vote on my poll to say who your favourite one left is! There's 9 left!**

**Thank you all for showing your continued support, and for giving great feedback! **


	24. Episode 23

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 23**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Ouch! My back's sore. I mean… Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Hardcore Survival! Last time: I added the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff, Snake and Link into the arena! Lucina, Yoshi, Greninja and Lucario fought Petey Piranha and defeated him. In the process, however, Greninja bit the dust. Finally Mr Game and Watch took out Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff and Link. As they are persistence characters they do not show up here again. Today I'll add: Peach, Megaman, Ike and Zelda. Enter!

-The camera focuses on the arena again-

**TV Perspective**

Ness (whispering): I know why he's doing this Persistence thing!

Pit: Why?

Ness: Because he wants us gone, not able to take them back!

Villager: Who, exactly?

Ness: The characters who were taken up the stairs! Bowser Jr, Mewtwo, Marth and ROB! We have to get up there. 1 by 1. He'll notice us if we leave all at the same time. It has to be someone defeated recently so he doesn't call us up for Persistence. Greninja?

Greninja: Ok, I'll do it. I'd like backup though. Luigi will you come with me?

Luigi: Ok-a!

*They sneak up the stairs, and Craig doesn't notice them.*

Greninja: Make as little noise as possible!

Luigi: Ok…

Greninja: I see ROB! He's looking at us. He's surrounded by like 10 sentries. I think we need another person to take them on. Master Hand is also up there!

**TV Perspective**

*Luigi darts down the stairs, Craig shoots a glance at the stairs, but Luigi is back at the TV looking innocent by the time he does.*

Luigi: Meta Knight! Psst!

Meta Knight: What?

Luigi: Come up with us! We need another person!

Meta Knight: Alright.

*The two of them dart up the stairs, unnoticed again, and begin the fight.*

*Luigi and Greninja start on the sentries, and take 7 of them out with precision kicking and jabbing, when Master Hand comes towards them, and punches Luigi away. He flies into the wall, and quickly regains balance. Greninja finishes off the sentries, they were a piece of cake. Meta Knight had been attacking Master Hand the entire time though, and Master Hand had taken some damage. In the Overworld he had more health than in the arena, he was now at 400/500 HP.*

*Master Hand pressed the button on the cloning device ROB was in, and it cloned him again. Luigi took out the sentry with ease, while Meta Knight was turning round and round as a tornado on Master Hand. Greninja was throwing his shurikens, despite the fact he felt like joining in the fun, but he knew how it ended up last time he tried that.*

*Master Hand unleashed lasers from his fingertips, and Meta Knight used his dimensional cape. Luigi used the Green Cannon, and then the Luigi Spin. He fired fireballs, and then kicked him twice. Meta Knight hit him with his sword 3 times, and Master Hand slammed down on Meta Knight. Greninja used his shadow dash move, and seriously hurt Master Hand, Master Hand tried to punch Greninja, but he countered it, sending Master Hands HP down to 200.*

*Master Hand grabbed Meta Knight, and threw him at Marth's tube. It broke, and Marth broke free. He used Dolphin Slash on Master Hand, but then stopped. He realised how to free ROB, Mewtwo, and Bowser Jr. He saw a giant green button on each glass tube, labelled -OPEN-. He ran over to each one, punching all the buttons, while the other 3 kept Master Hand at bay. Master Hand, in a last attempt tried to grab Luigi, but Luigi used the green cannon again, and sent Master Hand packing.*

Greninja: Again!?

*Mewtwo and Bowser Jr were no longer unconscious, and were now realising where they were.*

Mewtwo: Where am I?

Meta Knight: Just above the Smash Hub. I say that we stay up here, but we should leave 1 by one again. ROB, you leave first.

ROB: Ok.

**Captain Falcon's Perspective**

Captain Falcon: It's time to kick some butt! That's convenient! My old enemy! Bowser, how are you doing?

Bowser: FAAAALLLLCCOOOOONNN!

Captain Falcon: Show me ya moves!

*Bowser dashed at top speed (not very fast) at Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon ran at him as well.*

Captain Falcon: Falcon KICK!

*Captain Falcon in succession hit him with his knee, then punched him twice, before finishing it off with:*

Captain Falcon: Falcon PUNCH! Haha! That was too easy. I need a real opponent.

Fox: Right here.

*Captain Falcon dashed towards Fox, he grabbed him, and sent him up high, but Kirby dashed into the scene. He hit Captain Falcon with his hammer, and he got wounded badly. Captain Falcon tried to Falcon Punch Kirby, but Kirby nimbly dodged the attack, and swiped his sword around. He accidentally hit Fox, and in the confusion, Captain Falcon kicked Fox twice, and punched him once. He grabbed Fox, and threw him into a huge jungle tree.*

Fox: Ow!

*Fox shot Captain Falcon a few times, and Kirby turned into a rock above his head. Captain Falcon, with great reflexes dodged this, and Falcon Punched Kirby while he was rock-solid. Instead of making Kirby fly away, it just hurt his hand.*

Captain Falcon: Damn!

*Fox dashed towards Captain Falcon, but Captain Falcon successfully landed another Falcon Punch, this time, sending Fox even higher, almost into the canopy.*

Fox: Whoah!

*Kirby swallowed Captain Falcon, and tried to Falcon Punch him, but Kirby's little stubs didn't really help his punches. Captain Falcon decided to try and finish what he started and performed a down smash, right next to the immobile Fox, and sent him flying into the sky.*

Kirby: How dare you!

Captain Falcon: Falcon RUN!

*Captain Falcon sped away, and managed to outrun Kirby easily. He knew he had to do something before fighting someone else.*

**The truth of Persistence! Did Craig know that the smashers would rebel against him?**

**I'll have you all know, I still haven't decided on a winner yet.**

**Vote for your Fan-Favourite in my Poll located on my Profile!**

**Thank you all for showing the support and gratitude that just keeps coming!**

**Finally, the question: Why does Craig's back hurt so much? **


	25. Episode 24

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 24**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Captain Falcon defeated the Persistence contestant Bowser, and then defeated Fox. Not much went on in that episode. Anyway, Fox, what do you make of Captain Falcon?

Fox: I hope Kirby catches up with him and destroys him!

Craig: Well… ok.

*Craig rolls up his sleeve and scratches his arm. Fox notices a strange tattoo that's there, and darts over to the TV.*

Craig: So, I'll just add one person today, that'll be… Charizard.

Charizard: Fire!

**Little Mac's Perspective**

Little Mac: Hey Shulk, what should we do next?

Shulk: I feel we demonstrate our power, by destroying yet another boss. Which boss next?

Little Mac: Galleom, he seems to be the strongest one left.

Shulk: I'd argue Ridley, but let's just see who we come across.

*The two of them run out of the plains, and go through the forest, Shulk looking to the left, and Little Mac to the right. They keep glancing in front and behind them, but no bosses were spotted.*

*They took to the mountainous environment, when they noticed one giant lurking the hills. It was Ridley.*

Shulk: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

*They rushed towards Ridley. He instantly tried to jump on top of them, but they swiftly dodged the attack. Little Mac jabbed him twice, but Shulk wasn't prepared to fight. He quickly increased his speed, and continued on, not landing any hits.*

*Ridley speeds through the air, and spins round and round, trying to make contact with either character, neither get hit, and Shulk uses an up-special move, making him hit Ridley twice. Little Mac does a haymaker, and hurts Ridley.*

*Little Mac tries to charge towards Ridley and uppercut him in the head, but just as he's about to do this, Ridley roars, and head-butts Little Mac. He flies off, landing near Shulk. Shulk gives his hand to Little Mac, and he rises up. Shulk circles round Ridley, and hits him on the back with the Back Slash, and it does extra damage.*

*Ridley attempts a spin-attack again, this time succeeding by hitting Shulk. It didn't hurt him too much, though, and Shulk quickly regains his balance. Shulk retaliates by striking Ridley with the Monado twice. Little Mac, meanwhile was at Ridley's back, punching him over, and over. He kicks him a few times as well.*

*Ridley uses his tail to scrape the ground, but Little Mac and Shulk easily jump over it. Little Mac manages to land an uppercut on him. Taking his HP down to 200.*

*Shulk runs up to him, and hits him with the Monado 4 times, before finishing it off with an air-slash. Little Mac proceeded with an aerial kick, and a knee-jab.*

*Ridley was mortally wounded now, and decided to jump all over the ground. It shook around the two smashers, but didn't cause any real damage. Little Mac took this opportunity to run up to Ridley, and perform an up-smash. It wasn't quite enough to kill him though. Shulk charges up, and does his up-smash, and finishes off the giant pterosaur.*

*But a new presence was lurking around them. A team of three, of course it was Lucina, Lucario and Yoshi. Yoshi took started the battle right off the bat, by rolling into Shulk. Shulk enhanced his strength, and struck back with the Monado. Yoshi ground-pounded next to him, and Lucario used a rather powerful aura sphere on him. Lucina however was in a 1 on 1 battle with Little Mac. Little Mac was very wounded, and Lucina was destroying him in battle. He tried to uppercut her, but she quickly blocked the attack, and threw him into a rock.*

*Shulk was focusing on defeating Lucario, mainly, but Lucario's projectiles and Yoshi's egg powers were proving to be hindering this possibility. Shulk instead changed his focus to Lucina. He charged towards her, but Lucario and Yoshi followed him. This just drew more attention to Little Mac, and Lucario charged up an aura sphere, and threw it his way. He flew back into the rock again, and Yoshi ran up to him, he ate him up, and turned him into an egg. In this second of immobility, Yoshi performed a side-smash, and defeated Little Mac, once and for all.*

Shulk: No!

*Shulk retreated from the battle scene, making his way back into the forest. The three gave chase, with Yoshi in the lead, they were all quickly gaining ground, but there was one aspect of the plan that spoilt everything.*

Lucario: Which way did he go?

Lucina: I'm not sure. Do you want to split up? I'll go left, you go right, and Yoshi continues straight.

*Shulk was hiding in a bush very near them, and he almost let out a spurt of demonic laughter, as he singlehandedly split up one of the most powerful teams in the entire game. He had just made this time a hell of a lot easier for himself.*

*The three separate, and each go their respective paths. Lucina quickly re-enters the plains again, and gazes around at the beautiful landscape.*

Lucina: He's not here, I guess.

*She turned around into the woods, and tried to meet up with her team, when she realised what all went wrong.*

Lucina: Lucario? Yoshi? Where are you!?

*She only just realised that they never agreed on a place to meet up again.*

Lucina: Damn it!

**Smash Hub**

Meta Knight: I'll leave now, I'll make sure Craig doesn't notice me.

Greninja: Ok.

Mewtwo: I wish you good luck.

*Meta Knight made his way down the weak, cheap stairs, and noticed Craig interviewing Little Mac, saying some type of swear word to Little Mac, and telling him to go away. Little Mac made his way towards him.*

Little Mac (in a low voice): What's going on?

**What did you think of this one? Only 2 bosses left now! 7 characters will continue to battle the Persistence characters, the bosses, and each other.**

**The most powerful, and loved team in the competition get separated, what can this lead to? Will one become vulnerable, or will it be for the better?**

**Review, out of all of the 43 characters who have died so far, which character had either the most funny or dramatic fight scene before they died? **


	26. Episode 25

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 25**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Shulk and Little Mac defeat the powerful boss, Ridley, but Lucina, Yoshi and Lucario come in and defeat Little Mac after the battle. Cleverly, Shulk diverts the three teammates into the forest, and he separates them, furthering his chances of winning the competition. For Persistence today, I'll add Robin, and Lucas. 7 contestants remain, so let's see what happens!

-Camera turns to the arena-

**Upstairs**

Marth: You know what's strange? I feel a lot less aggressive. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. Something must have happened in that tube that made me less vicious…

Greninja: I'm glad! Who'll go down now?

Mewtwo: I'll go down.

*Mewtwo went down the stairs, leaving Greninja, Bowser Jr, Marth and Luigi upstairs.*

**Downstairs**

Craig: Ok… Lucina's walking… Lucario is walking… Yoshi is walking… Interesting. Everyone is just walking. This show is kind of boring without alliances… Hmm… Wait! WHAT! MEWTWO! HOW DID YOU GET DOWN!

Mewtwo: I didn't.

Craig: YES YOU DID! I CAN SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! 

Mewtwo: I didn't.

*Mewtwo was trying to calmly manipulate Craig into thinking that he wasn't actually seeing Mewtwo.*

Craig: I'm checking this out…

*Craig, leaving Mewtwo alone, went up the stairs. He was greeted by four familiar faces.*

Craig: WHERE'S MASTER HAND!? WHERE'S ROB!? WHY ARE LUIGI AND GRENINJA HERE?

Greninja: Em… Well… BAIL!

*The 4 of them ditched, but didn't run downstairs, as Craig was blocking the path. They instead, pressed some giant blue button on the wall that opened a secret entry that lead to more stairs heading upwards. They run up, being followed by Craig, into another test room, with Crazy Hand inside it. Crazy Hand was working with a series of touchscreen computers, supported with holograms. He flicked a few switches in the main control panel, and then pushed a big blue button. This, without knowing, blocked Craig's path from chasing them upstairs.*

Craig: WHAT!

*Craig took downstairs, and continued hosting the show, as if nothing had happened.*

*Meanwhile, Crazy Hand just turned around, and saw Marth, Bowser Jr, Luigi, and Greninja. Bowser Jr hopped into his Koopa Clown Kart, and charged towards him, immediately retaliating with a fight. Marth was second, and performed a series of sword strikes. Luigi began with fireworks, and Greninja used his Shadow Dash ability.*

*Crazy Hand was cornered right now, but managed to grab Marth, and throw him back into the wall. Bowser Jr however was still thrashing him with his Koopa Clown Kart. Luigi used the green cannon on him, and hurt him badly. Greninja started throwing water shurikens his way, before breaking out in a melee attack. Luigi joined in, with kicks, jabs, and grabs. Crazy Hand slammed down on the ground, and took Greninja and Bowser Jr down. Luigi used the Luigi Spin, followed by the Coin Jump. He punched Crazy Hand twice, and used his fireball once.*

*Marth was back, and used his Dolphin Slash on him. Greninja and Bowser Jr got up, and started attacking as well. Crazy Hand was almost dead, when he pressed the red button. This unleashed 30 Primids from the roof, and they surrounded the 4 contestants.*

Luigi: Oh… Let's-a go…

*The 4 broke out in pandemonium, Luigi was using the green cannon, taking 3 out at a time, Greninja was going full melee, using his shadow dash at times as well. Marth was using Dancing Blade, managing to kill 4 with one combo, and Bowser Jr was using his cannon from his Koopa Clown Kart.*

*The primids got minimal damage on the 4, and Luigi was cornered up. He thought of the perfect move to use, and used the Luigi spin. They were all killed, and they started investigating.*

Greninja: I've always wondered about these things…

*Greninja approached the high-tech computer, and started flicking switches. He had no idea what was going on in the arena when he was doing this.*

**Mr Game and Watch's Perspective**

Mr Game and Watch: Beep, beep! Click!

*Mr GAW was being surrounded with Buckots and Puppits, and he was fighting them off as much as he could. He started to run away from them, when he noticed something was moving way faster than it should be. The wall came careering towards him, and he turned the other way, managing to somehow avoid the Puppits and Buckots. At top speed, he was slightly outrunning the wall, coming closer and closer to him. Off in the distance, he could see Kirby running away from the wall as well. But Mr GAW realised it was no time for fighting. He frantically tried to avoid the countless Primids that were spawning left and right of him.*

Mr Game and Watch: CLICK! CLICK, CLICK! BEEEEEEP!

*Mr Game and Watch was blasted a far distance away from the wall, when the wall hit an explosive crate, and blew it up. He now realised the abundance of random items spawning. He tripped over a banana peel, and barely regained his balance before he could start running away from the wall again. He got hit by a Spaak, and it tripped him up again. He knew that he was no more, and he accepted his death. The wall came crashing towards him at high-speed, and it hit him, making him go flying off away.*

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Haha, one of the most unfair deaths in the game! What do you have to say about that?

Mr Game and Watch: Beep, click!

Craig: I agree. (Quietly) Why doesn't he talk, the idiot.

*Mr Game and Watch walked over to the other contestants, greeted with some "Hi's "Hello's" and "Pika!'s"*

**Greninja's Perspective**

Greninja: Ok, that's enough messing around with the buttons. I think I just accidentally killed Mr Game and Watch…

Marth: It's ok, because he killed Roy. I don't like that.

Luigi: Let's-a get a move on-a!

Bowser Jr: Hurry UP! I'm bored!

Greninja: Where to next?

Luigi: Press-a yellow button?

*Greninja pushed down the yellow button, and a corridor appeared. It seemed to have 50 glass tubes, most of which had picture frames in them. They walked along, and examined it.*

Marth: Bowser, episode 1. Diddy Kong, episode 2. This is when people died! See? Look. Greninja, episode 22. So the people left are Captain Falcon, Shulk, Yoshi, Lucario, Kirby and Lucina.

Greninja: I hope that Lucina, Lucario and Yoshi are doing well.

Marth: So this is just like a graveyard?

Luigi: Yes-a but a bit-a more happy.

Bowser Jr: Just keep going!

*The four of them went through the door, and saw none other than a TV, and a Nintendo 64, with a certain game cartridge slotted in it.*

Luigi: Oh-a! I remember this-a! In this game, I was actually-a one of the less known-a characters. Remember when Star-Fox and F-Zero were getting frequent releases? Those were the days.

Greninja: Let's stop being nostalgic, and play some Smash Bros!

*The four of them picked up the three-handled Nintendo 64 controllers and started playing.*

**Kirby's Perspective**

*The wall had just stopped moving as quickly, and Kirby caught his breath, most of the enemies were focusing on Mr Game and Watch, and most of them had been obliterated by the wall by now. Kirby took advantage of a few items, and scoffed a donut, an apple, and took a fan. He continued on, in the long-lasting search of finding and killing Captain Falcon.*

*Strolling the lands, far and wide, Kirby had found no signs of any other contestants than Mr Game and Watch, and he was gone now. Kirby was itching for a fight, and he was getting restless. As the sky flipped on its head again, and the stars came out, Kirby, at limited vision, was still roaming the vast plains and jungles of the arena in search of someone to fight.*

**More secrets of the Smash Hub unveiled, now with Crazy Hand AND Master Hand gone for good, the 4 heroes of the over-world take a chance to sit down, and play some Smash Bros on the N64! We're down to 6 now.**

**Question for today is: Where do you think the 4 of the over-world will venture next? It will probably be something random, but action-packed!**

**Your continued feedback and appreciation is highly valued here. Thank you!**


	27. Episode 26 The turn-over Part I

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 26**

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival. Something crazy started happening and made the wall go much faster than it should go. Random enemies and items also started spawning all over the place. This was, unfortunately the demise of Mr Game and Watch, and almost Kirby. Kirby then continued to wander around, in search of more people. Today, for persistence, I am going to add Pit and Mario. Let's continue watching the final 6 in the arena!

**Yoshi's Perspective**

*Yoshi had been asleep the entire night. Luckily, no one had come across him in the dense jungle he was napping in. He woke up, and started wandering around once more, now aware that Lucario and Lucina weren't going to be coming back any time soon. He spotted a couple of characters that were not currently supposed to be in the arena. He saw Ike to his left, and Peach to his right. He started, by charging at Ike.*

Ike: Aether!

*Ike slammed down on Yoshi, hurting him fairly; Yoshi ate him up, and turned him into an egg. He rolled around over Ike, and then kicked him twice. He threw an egg his way, and topped it off with a ground pound. It really didn't take much to kill these Persistence characters.*

*Yoshi continued by charging over at Peach. He head-butted her, then punched her, and threw her into a large tree. She got her parasol out, and smacked Yoshi with it, and Yoshi rolled around her as an egg. Peach responded by waving her toad in his face, and Yoshi ate her up, and turned her into an egg. While she was stuck inside the egg, Yoshi pulled of a side smash, and sent Peach packing.*

**Captain Falcon's Perspective**

*Captain Falcon dashed through the plains, into the mountains, and through the forest. He was going at insane speeds, comparable to Sonic's, and he had made it to the wall. It was slowly moving towards him, so he decided to turn the other way. He ventured into the jungle, to find some action. He found action served on a dessert plate, as he spotted a certain green dinosaur rolling around a pink-clad princess. He waited until he had finished her off, and charged into the fight.*

Captain Falcon: Hello, Yoshi.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

*Captain Falcon darted towards Yoshi, and hit him with his knee. He punched him 3 times, and kicked him once. Yoshi was just practicing his fighting, so he was on top form, as well. He ate Captain Falcon up, and performed a flurry off attacks on him. He rolled into him, and then ground-pounded. Captain Falcon tried to Falcon Kick him, but Yoshi rolled away, and kicked him. Captain Falcon tried to Falcon Kick again, and succeeded. Yoshi was blasted away a few feet, and quickly got back on his feet again. He ran towards Captain Falcon, and tried to throw an egg at him, but Captain Falcon was too fast, and he hit Yoshi with the Epic Falcon Knee.*

Yoshi: Yoshi!

*Captain Falcon charged towards Yoshi, picked up one of the randomly spawned fans along the way, and started rapidly hitting Yoshi with it. Yoshi, caught in the attacks, tried to escape as much as he could. He tried Egg-Rolling away, he tried using the flutter jump, he even tried ground-pounding to get away, but nothing could stop the speedy spamming of the fan.*

*Yoshi tried to block, but ended up making himself spin around, with stars above his head from blocking too much. In this moment of weakness, Captain Falcon performed the signature Falcon Punch, and sent Yoshi away.*

Yoshi: YOSHIIIIII!

**Smash Hub**

Craig: Hi, Yoshi. I wou-

Yoshi: Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi, YOSHI! YOSHI, YOSHI! YOOOOOSHIIII!

Craig: SHUT UP!

Yoshi: Yoshi…

Craig: SHUT

Yoshi: Yosh-

Craig: UP!

Craig: I can't take this anymore. This madness has to stop. 4 escaped characters, disobeying people. I don't think this t-shirt is even strong enough, it hurts so much. It's time for my final transformation.

*At top speed, Yoshi ran away, into the midst of all the other smashers who were still at the TV.

*Grand wings ripped through the back off Craig's t-shirt, it ripped apart, and revealed tattoos all over him. He shed the final stubble he had remaining on his head, and suddenly got a whole lot more bulky. His trousers and shoes came off, leaving just a pair of black pants. His skin became translucent, and he started floating in the air.*

Craig: HOW IS THERE SO MUCH DISOBEDIENCE! IF I CAN'T CONTROL YOU THE PROPER WAY, I'LL HAVE TO DO IT BY FORCE!

Craig: I AM NO LONGER CRAIG. MY FINAL FORM HAS BEEN UNDISGUISED. IIIIIIII AAAAAAAMMMMMM TTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUU!

Tabuu: All this time! My back has been aching so much from trying to keep it in! My wings were struggling to break free! I can't shelter it any longer! I must rule Smash Bros! I must rule Nintendo! I MUST RULE!

*Tabuu shot lasers from his eyes, in the direction of the smashers who were still watching the TV. It hit the TV itself, and electricity sparked, and it smashed into pieces.*

*The Smash Hub was in utter chaos now. All of the smashers ran up the stairs, in an attempt to escape. Lead by Sonic, they all rushed into the upstairs department. Meta Knight hastily jammed the blue button down, as Craig was gaining ground. All of the characters were in a huge rush to escape, with King Dedede at the back of the huge queue.*

*They all ran up the second flight of stairs, and managed to leave Tabuu behind again, but Tabuu decided that this was no problem now, and as all of the characters were running away, Tabuu teleported through the door, and continued the chase.*

*Fox overtook the confused Sonic, and rushed at top speed through the corridor, he was meted by a few familiar faces. Greninja, Bowser Jr, Luigi, and Marth.*

Fox: He's coming!

Greninja: Who?

Fox: Craig! He's Tabuu!

Marth: Everyone run! I'll open the next door!

*Marth, on the Nintendo 64 controller pushed the following buttons: Up, up, down, down, left, right, left right, B, A, Start.*

Marth: Oh crap! No select!

*Instead, he hit the Z button, and it somehow worked. It opened up a door to an armoury. Tons of Smash Bros weapons were lined up, ready to be picked up and used, all in vast quantities.*

*Every single person ran away at top speed, trying their hardest to survive, with Donkey Kong now trailing behind. The first four in the next room, Fox, Marth, Sonic, and Greninja, all started equipping weapons. Beam swords, Hammers, Bullet Bills, Shells, Bob-ombs. This room had it all!*

*More characters made their way in, Bowser Jr, Roy, Falco, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Olimar, all lining up with select weapons. Each grabbed more than one, as it wasn't the official game.*

*As the final contestants made it into the armoury, Wario, King Dedede, Donkey Kong and Ganondorf, they didn't have time to equip any weapons, as Tabuu teleported, and shocked everyone. Mr Game and Watch grabbed a golden hammer, and charged up to him. It did minimal damage, as he was in such a strong state, and Tabuu made electricity swirled round him, knocking Mr Game and Watch to the back of the room. He quickly grabbed a heart container, and healed up.*

*R.O.B. and PAC-MAN were next up, to try and defeat him. ROB swung a beam sword around, and fired his laser, while PAC-MAN used the Nintendo zapper, and the firework cracker, to try and get some ranged damage on Tabuu. Tabuu simply rained bullets on all of his contestants, and fired a fireball at ROB and PAC-MAN.*

*All decided to now break out in chaos, trying to destroy Tabuu for all he was worth. Mewtwo fired shadow balls, ROB continued to fire his laser, Ivysaur used a Nintendo zapper, and King Dedede took the rack of home run bats, and one by one, threw them all at Tabuu.*

*In the chaos, Palutena walked over to the corner of the room. She noticed a trophy. It seemed like it was trying to move, but couldn't. She tapped on it, and out came Bowser.*

Bowser: ROOOOAAAAAR! BOWSER SMASH!

Palutena: Smash Tabuu!

Bowser: RAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!

*Bowser, not having much of a strategy, ran up to Tabuu and started breathing fire all over him. Tabuu retaliated with a simple point at him, and he exploded. Bowser flew back into the wall, right next to Mr Game and Watch, and scoffed up a crate of food, eating way more than necessary.*

*Villager used his rocket on Tabuu, but forgot to jump off. He ended up careering towards Tabuu, with Tabuu shooting lasers everywhere. Villager got hit, and landed in a box of beam swords.*

Villager: Ow, ow, ow! It burns! Help!

*Wolf walked over, now with not such a negative attitude, helped Villager out of the box, and patted him on the back.*

*Squirtle started puking water all over Tabuu, which seemed to have pitiful effects. Tabuu teleported to him, and used his karate skills to smash him into the roof, and make a crack. The roof slowly started to fall apart, and Greninja made an executive decision for the team.*

Greninja: EVERYONE! GRAB AS MANY WEAPONS AND HEALING ITEMS AS POSSIBLE, AND FIND A BUTTON TO GO TO ANOTHER ROOM!

**Tune in for Part 2 of this episode, next time. You'll still be seeing some of the arena, and trust me, there will be a winner.**

**Well done to TheHobkinAuthor, on correctly guessing Craig's true form. Sonic never kicked his wings though; I don't know where he got that from.**

**The question of this episode is: Who would you like to see more of? It can be almost anyone now, with this crazy turn of events.**

**Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story! Peace until next time.**


	28. Episode 27 The turn-over Part II

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 27**

**Toad's Perspective**

*Toad exited the Super Mario Bros Hub, and entered the NES hub. He ran, at top speed to the SNES Hub, and lost breath quickly. He made his way through the N64 Hub, and used a teleporter to teleport to the Game Boy Advance. He passed through both screens of DS, and finally made it to the 3DS Hub. He was searching for a specific game to enter though…*

Toad: Super Mario 3D Land… No. Poxemon Y… No. Legend of Zelda a Link Between Worlds… No. Fire Emblem Awakening… No. Where is it!

*A figure came out of the Fire Emblem Awakening door, and greeted Toad.*

Chrom: Toad, hello. What're you doing outside your games?

Toad: I'm looking for the Smash Hub…

Chrom: Right next to Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D.

Toad: Thanks! Wait, where's that?

Chrom: Next to Mario Kart 7.

Toad: Oh, ok.

*Toad made his way through the countless games, found Mario Kart 7, then Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, And finally Super Smash Bros 4.

**Smash Hub**

Toad (reading from sheets of paper): Hi, I'm your new host Toad. Oh, crap, we need electricians! The TV is broken! GOOMBAS!

-Please stand by-

*The Goombas repaired the broken TV, and Toad continued his speech.*

Toad: Ok… Well… I'm not the best reader… But… Well… It turns out Yoshi got eliminated by… Em… Captain Falcon. Hey, you know I'm a captain as well! Captain Falcon is cool. I like him already. Wait… So… Isn't Yoshi supposed to be here for me to interview him? I don't know… Let's continue this thing that I'm not supposed to be hosting! Yeah…

**Shulk's Perspective**

Shulk: How many people are left? I must be doing quite well for a newcomer. Final 6? Final 5? I don't know. I think it's time to smash another boss. I can't find anyone to fight, anyway. I see Porky from here, for goodness sake!

*Shulk dashed over to Porky, improving his strength halfway through the sprint. Porky was on top of his game today, and unleashed Porky-Bots, before Shulk even made his way into the grasslands. None came close, so maybe it was just Porky being an idiot.*

*Shulk made his way to Porky, and swiped him with the Monado, but Porky quickly struck back with a ball of energy, that struck Shulk hard.*

*Shulk ran up to Porky, and struck him once with the Monado, but caught him by surprise when he leaps him in the air, and strikes again, twice. Porky tried to land on Shulk, but missed. Shulk took this opportunity to hit Porky twice, bringing his HP down to 400/500.*

*Porky flew in the air a little and hit Shulk twice with lightning bolts, Shulk dodges out of the way, and tries to hit Porky, but misses, like a fool.*

*Porky attempts to hit Shulk with a flurry of hits, but Shulk dodges back, and slashes away at him 3 times, before running round him, and performing a backslash. Porky comes back with more Porky-Bots. Shulk easily dodges all of them by jumping many times, and gets a free hit on Porky.*

*Shulk then runs up to Porky, and gives it his all; he performs a mighty combo of 6 strikes. Porky tries to fire a ball of energy at him again, but Shulk easily doges it. Shulk charges behind him again, and back-slashes him once. Porky waddles around a little, like an idiot, and Shulk hits him again, bringing his health down to 200.*

*Porky charges at Shulk, but with a double jump, Shulk leaps right above it, and manages to get an aerial attack in. Shulk charges at it, and performs a back-slash. He then gets a combo of 3 strikes in, before Porky turns around, and hits him with lasers. Shulk quickly regains his composure, and slashes away like a maniac, knowing that Porky has to die SOMETIME.*

*Porky was brought down to 50HP, and tries to charge away at Shulk, but Shulk once again jumps above him, and while in the air, sees a figure in the distance. He had no idea who the figure was, but he completely disregarded their presence, to charge at Porky and hit him 4 times with the Monado, finishing Porky's time in the arena.*

Shulk: Whoah! Beating bosses without a teammate is hard. Now who was that over there?

**Roy's Perspective**

*Roy and Falco were standing at the door, making sure everyone was getting through before Tabuu would destroy veering. People were coming out of the armoury with hoards of items, Sonic holding 3 beam swords, a golden hammer, 2 heart containers, and a crate of food.*

Sonic: Hey, it barely slows me down, anyway!

Roy: Everybody keep moving! Dedede! Bowser! Ganondorf! Donkey Kong! Keep moving!

*The four slowest of the pack were finally getting to the door, so Roy and Falco were getting some crates of Deku Nuts and Sticky bombs to block up the door. Roy and Falco ran away, and examined the next room.*

*It was a room with three doors, and one was already open. Only PAC-MAN, Ivysaur, Rosalina, the 4 slow ones, Falco and Roy were left. They were slowly but surely making their way through the door.*

*Roy fell down through a void; he knew the sensation from before. He was being teleported. He had no idea where, but when he heard the 8 bit memorable theme-song, and the goombas walking around, he knew he was in Super Mario Bros.*

Bowser: WHAT. WILL I HAVE TO FIGHT MYSELF? SMASH!

*In the 2D plain, Roy could see everyone in front of him. There was no overtaking, and he was falling behind. He dropped one of the fans he was carrying, to travel lighter.*

**Fox's Perspective**

*Fox was already in world 1-4, accompanied by Sonic, Meta Knight and Little Mac.*

Fox: Alright. I think we're probably going to go somewhere else after this, so let's kill the Bowser from this game, and get out. Oh hey, there's Villager. Hi.

Villager: Hey, let's do this!

*All 5, with more people teleporting through around every 10 seconds were going through the level.*

Fox: We can NOT afford any casualties ok? Meta Knight, I'd like you to make sure that no one falls into the lava, or anything.

*Fox continued through the stage, dodging fire bars like crazy. He had finally made it to Bowser, and honestly. It was a piece of cake. He shot him twice with a Nintendo Zapper and he died. He was that easy. He jumped through the teleporter, and arrived at a completely new place.*

**Roy's Perspective**

*Roy was finally in world 1-4, and in 1-2 and 1-3 he spotted Tabuu, not far behind. Only a few hadn't made it through the teleporter, and Meta Knight had given up on his job of making sure nobody fell in, due to boredom. Nobody had fallen throughout the entire 4 levels, so they could call themselves lucky.*

Roy: Falco, wait up!

*Falco stopped dead in his tracks.*

Falco: Why?

Roy: I don't want to be left alone!

Falco: Ok…

Roy: Thanks.

*Roy leaped over a few pits, and dodged one fire bar, before he made it to where Falco was.*

Roy: Ok.

*The two made it through the teleporter, and found themselves with everyone else again. They were in a huge arena, with no obstacles. There was a crowd, full of characters from their games. There was Waluigi, there was Magikarp, there was Cranky Kong, there was Peppy Hare Krystal, AND EVEN Slippy Toad, there was Chrom, (who by the way was making his way here in the first place), there was Tails, there was Groose, there was the 4 PAC-MAN ghosts, and many more, all cheering them on.*

Greninja: All we have to do is wait!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Wario: Let's beat this guy, and then fart!

All: NO!

Wario: I mean, just fart.

All: NO!

Wario: Oh, you mean just beat him?

All: YES!

Rosalina: It's time we put him in his place.

Mr Game and Watch: Beep!

Little Mac: No more messing around!

*They kept shouting generic battle cries and taunts, until Tabuu came, and they were really expecting it.*

*Fox instantaneously, as if in a knee-jerk reflex, started firing his blaster at him. Squirtle puked water, PAC-MAN threw ghosts, Ness used his Psi powers, Falco and Wolf also shot their blasters, Samus used every single projectile she had, Pikachu fired lightning balls, Palutena used Autoreticle, Olimar threw Pikmin, Yoshi threw eggs, ROB fired his laser, Luigi fired fireballs, King Dedede threw his minions, Mewtwo fired shadow balls, Rosalina, continuously threw Luma at him, Mr Game and Watch used his frying pan, Ivysaur threw leaves, Villager charged rockets, it was all pandemonium, they were using every attack they could to finally stop Tabuu once and for all.*

*A group of smashers ran up to start using melee attacks. Marth, Ganondorf, Bowser, Roy, Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Sonic, Wario and Duck Hunt simultaneously battered Tabuu as much as they could. Bowser spewed fire all over him, and Ganondorf charged up his Warlock Punch.*

*A few beam swords, and home run bats were tossed Tabuu's way, and Bob-ombs, and Smart bombs, and sticky bombs, and Explosive crates were all exploding around him. Sonic unleashed his golden hammer, and Marth unleashed one of his regular hammers, and they ran circles around him, bashing him non-stop. Nintendo Zappers, firecrackers, any projectile you could think of being hurtled or shot Tabuu's way. People engaged Super Stars, Mushrooms, Blue Shells, Green Shells, Bullet Bills, Dragon shots, so many things.*

*Fox, Falco and Wolf then did the unthinkable. The three of them all brought out a smash ball each, and shattered them above themselves. Three landmasters were now charging towards Tabuu at high speed, shooting, bashing, as they please. They ran out after about 15 seconds, and they each ran back to shoot their blasters at him.*

Donkey Kong: Here, everybody!

*Donkey Kong had actually carried a giant barrel of Smash balls to the arena, and unleashed about 12 of them around the place. Yoshi, Sonic and Pikachu all got a hold of them, and flew all around Tabuu. Ness unleashed the PK Starstorm, and Ivysaur and Squirtle fired Double finish at Tabuu (It's like Triple finish, but Charizard wasn't there.)

Tabuu: Foolish Smashers. Even this is not enough power to overthrow me!

*Tabuu fired his eye-lasers all around the arena, hitting a few characters, Mewtwo, Ivysaur and ROB, to name some. He used Pinpoint Explosion on King Dedede, sending him flying back into one of the walls. He then transformed into a shark, and disappeared through the West wall.*

**Another boss has been defeated! No deaths for this one, though. The final 5 shall continue to thrive! That should be the name of a song.**

**The chase continues, but Tabuu seems to have gone missing! Review where you think Tabuu has gone.**

**Thanks to everyone for all the support & feedback.**


	29. Episode 28 The turn-over Part III

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 28**

**Smash Hub**

Toad: Welcome back to the tournament, what's it called again? Weak Crash Sisters, Softcore Killers? Yeah. That's it. Well last time Porky got killed. How are you, Porky? Oh yeah, bosses don't come here… Well… Nobody died. Shulk got some screen time when he killed Porky… I don't know what to say. I need some cards. Koopas!

*3 Koopas came over, and 1 paratrooper, they all supplied him with useful cards with phrases such as "Last time, on Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival", or "What do you have to say, (Name of contestant)."

Toad: Thanks. Let's continue crash- I mean smashing!

**Lucario's Perspective**

Lucario: Find. People.

*Lucario roamed the lands, with the ever decreasing size of the map. The jungle had been completely diminished to the point where it no longer existed, the arena was so small. He saw Porky get defeated by Shulk, but he thought that Shulk would have been too formidable a foe to take on, so he began honing his skills on some Persistence characters that were left over. He ran up to snake, and threw some powerful aura spheres at him, finished off with two kicks and a punch. He then found Pit, and while Pit tried to fire his bow really quickly, Lucario had improved his dodging skill in the time of the event, and dodged each arrow with ease. He proceeded to jab, kick and grab his way through another Persistence opponent.*

Lucario: I feel now is the time, to engage in another battle. It would be nice if I could reunite with a friend or two, but I feel I'm not going to find Lucina.

*Lucario spotted a figure in the distance, the small pink puffball that was of course, Kirby.*

Kirby: Haiii!

*Kirby dashed up to Lucario, and swung his hammer around twice, but with Lucario's skill of dodging people, it came to no surprise when he sidestepped away from Kirby effortlessly. Lucario fired an aura sphere, at full strength, which was very strong, considering his high damage, and sent Kirby, who was also at high damage flying into a tree. Kirby got back up, floated above Lucario, and jabbed him with his sword. Lucario then kicked in the air, threw Kirby into a sharp rock, but Kirby blended in, while being a rock himself.*

Lucario: I can see you.

*Kirby popped out of rock form, and charged straight at Lucario. He tried to eat him, but Lucario sent another aura sphere right into Kirby's mouth instead. Kirby turned into an aura sphere and fired himself right at Lucario. It hit him hard, and Lucario got swept off his feet. Kirby, after hitting Lucario, turned back into a puffball, and Tried to swipe at Lucario again. Lucario countered it, and punched him three times, and kicked him once. He threw him into a tree, and hurt him. Kirby dashed towards him, but Lucario started rapid-firing weak aura spheres at Kirby, sending him further back each time.*

Kirby: Stop it! Cheap moves!

Lucario: At least I'm not Pikachu using lightning, or Donkey Kong slamming his fists on the ground. Those moves are annoying!

Kirby: Call the builder! Because you just broke the fourth wall, dude.

Lucario: We should be fighting, shouldn't we?

Kirby: Oh yeah.

*Both instantly began fighting again, Kirby trying to swallow Lucario. No attempt was successful, and Lucario tripped up Kirby and punched Kirby high into the skies, turning the tournament into a final four.*

**Smash Hub**

Toad: So Kirby-

Kirby: Toad!?

Toad: Hello.

Kirby: Isn't it supposed to be Craig hosting?

Toad: Turns out he was Tabuu in disguise. Interesting, am I right?

Kirby: Wow.

Toad: Yeah, so how was your time in the arena?

Kirby: Great! What place did I come?

Toad: Fifth

Kirby: Alright! Nice!

Toad: Well done.

**The Arena**

Waluigi: HE'S ABOVE YOU! WA!

*All eyes stared in the sky, and of course, Tabuu had made it look like he went straight through the wall, when he had actually just used the opportunity to teleport above all the contestants.*

*BOOM! ROB goes flying into Palutena. BOOM! Villager flies into PAC-MAN. BOOM! Bowser goes flying into Marth. With all these pinpoint explosions, they didn't know what to do. More beam swords were chucked into the air, mostly missing their mark, but an extra strong one thrown by Donkey Kong, hits Tabuu, and Tabuu teleports back down again, causing a rain of bullets, hitting almost everyone. He then unleashes his most powerful moves, the off-waves. He turns almost everyone into trophies, other than 2. Wario, and Sonic.

Wario: Haha! I never got trophied!

Sonic: Wario! Touch everyone you can see, it'll turn them back. I'll just get a smash ball quickly.

*Wario ran around the arena, touching people, returning them to their former selves, with motion, and movement. Sonic, meanwhile was destroying a Smash Ball. It shattered over him, and he got the chaos emeralds. He flew around, and went straight for Tabuu.*

Sonic: I don't know how they grew back, but I'm stopping these things once and for all!

*Sonic cuts Tabuu's wings, immensely hindering his ability to use the off-waves ability.*

Tabuu: Foolish hedgehog!

*Tabuu used his laser eyes all over the arena, and it hit Donkey Kong, and Meta Knight. Donkey Kong got enraged, and charged towards Tabuu. He charged up a punch, and with full force, hit Tabuu straight in the chest. Meta Knight stayed back though, and Greninja unleashed the powerful water shurikens.*

Ganondorf: Awesome power… Come to me!

*Luigi was still a statue, and no one had noticed him, yet. Rosalina finally spotted him, and tapped him on his shoulder.*

Luigi: Ah! Rosalina! Let'sa go!

*They charged back into the fight, almost everyone having a role. Wario threw his bike at Tabuu, and continued with a toxic fart. Wolf continued shooting Tabuu, and Samus used her entire versatile arsenal of projectiles against him. Olimar fired a stream of never-ending Pikmin at Tabuu, and Tabuu finally, after a few moments of dormancy retaliated. He teleported to Roy, and slashed away at him, Roy tried to use his fire-slash on Tabuu, but he couldn't. Many people, including Ness, Samus, Rosalina, and ROB didn't stop firing their projectiles, but a lot of people lost track of where he was, and were disorientated.*

Roy: NOOOOOOOO!

*Roy disappeared into thin air, and appeared in the empty stand of the arena.*

Roy: Wait, what? Does this mean I'm out?

*Tails was in the next stand of the arena.*

Tails: Yes.

Roy: Damn! I'm first out on this! Ouch.

*Nobody had noticed it yet, but a statue was in the corner of the arena, yet to be touched. This statue was not triggered by the off waves, but it was triggered when Lucario defeated a Persistence character.*

Palutena: Pit! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Persistence?

*There was no reply, as Pit was in statue form.*

*Palutena rested her hand on his shoulder, and he suddenly burst to life.*

Meta Knight: Hmm. So you can be eliminated on this. Interesting.

*Squirtle turned into a shell, and charged towards Tabuu. He inflicted minor damage on him, and Little Mac came in with an uppercut, also dealing minor damage.

Pit: Palutena? Where am I?

Palutena: In an arena. We're fighting Tabuu. Craig was secretly Tabuu.

Pit: Cool! Let's kill him!

*Tabuu continued his reign of horror. He throws a huge shuriken and catches it again, hitting Duck Hunt, King Dedede, and Mr Game and Watch. Falco and Fox, side by side, fire their blasters simultaneously.*

*Pit fires his bow, and Palutena uses Autoreticle together, and they inflict a little damage on Tabuu. Little Mac continues with Haymakers and uppercuts, mainly using his fists, and not his feet to fight. Bowser spews fire all over Tabuu, while Yoshi throws his eggs at him, and PAC-MAN throws his ghosts. Sonic, after previously cutting his wings, continues to attack Tabuu frequently, getting chip damage, as he runs in and out of him.*

*Tabuu takes out his Golden Chain, and gets PAC-MAN. He swings him around, and slams him down on Ganondorf. PAC-MAN goes flying up in the air, and he disappears in mid-air. He reappears next to Roy in the stand.*

PAC-MAN: What?

Roy: You're out. We can only watch…

*Tabuu causes bullet rain to fall down on the smashers again, Mewtwo fires shadow balls, right beside Luigi who was firing fireballs. King Dedede charged in, and with his giant hammer smacked Tabuu around, Tabuu karate chops King Dedede a little, and King Dedede flies back a few feet.*

Tabuu: You can't kill me! I'm too powerful! Hahahaha!

*Ivysaur threw leaves at Tabuu, and Tabuu teleports to Ivysaur. He makes several energy balls fly around himself, each hurting Ivysaur as they hit him. All people with a ranged ability fire their projectiles, in Tabuu's moment of weakness, but they couldn't save Ivysaur, and Ivysaur disappears as well.*

Ivysaur: Hey, did you get eliminated as well?

PAC-MAN: Yeah… We're dropping in numbers faster than you'd think…

*Tabuu dives down to Palutena, and swings his arm around at her. She runs away, and swiftly dodges it. While he's on the ground, Greninja sneaks a chance to get a shuriken on him. Bowser charges up to Tabuu, and jumps above him, he performs the mighty Bowser Bomb, and hurts Tabuu. Tabuu tries to get back at bowser by turning into the Golden Brackets and flying straight at him. Bowser, with his slow speed, somehow manages to dodge him, but at this expense eliminates Bowser Jr.*

Bowser: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I IDIOT. I SHOULDN'T HAVE DODGED. BOWSER JR!

Bowser Jr: Noo! Why?

Roy: Happens to most of us, buddy.

*Bowser Jr just slumped back in his seat and sighed.*

*ROB spun his robot arms around Tabuu, and Ness used PK Fire on him. Luigi used the green missile, and Pikachu used a lightning bolt. Tabuu, ignoring all these attacks, as much as they were damaging him, chose to next target Rosalina. He fired a huge Dragon Laser at her. She tried to jump above it and dodge, but she simply just couldn't. She ended up disappearing as well.*

Ivysaur: Hi, Rosalina.

Rosalina: Darn…

*Tabuu unleashed another storm of bullet rain. Most contestants easily dodged it all, as they were used to dodging this move by now, but a few contestants got hit, but it only damaged them minorly.*

Mewtwo: We can't keep fighting him like this! We have to do something!

Ganondorf: Shut up, Poopoo this is my fleet! GUYS! WE MUST ESCAPE HERE!

Mewtwo: I was going to say that…

Ganondorf: Shut up. I'm more awesome than you. We'll somehow find a way to escape here, and we must divert him! If we keep fighting like this, we'll all eventually die! How do we escape, though?

*Many Shy Guys came out of a hall, coming into the arena. Startled, they all quickly retreat, because of the presence of Tabuu.*

Marth: How have we not seen that yet?

Little Mac: Everybody run!

PAC-MAN: What about us?

Villager: Sorry! We have to leave you all behind!

*They all took off, Sonic first, followed by Fox, Meta Knight and Falco (The usual's), to escape down the hall. Very few items were remaining from the ransack of the armoury, so they needed to re-equip.*

**That was a long one, but with 2 co-existing storylines, but I guess it is mandatory, without having disappointing chapters.**

**Enker and Treble has already expressed his opinion on this one, but in the reviews, compare the likelihood of all 4 remaining characters winning.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, and showing continued support. Peace.**


	30. Episode 29 The turn-over Part IV

**Super Smash Brothers – Hardcore Survival**

**Episode 29**

**Smash Hub**

Toad: Hello everyone, welcome back to Super Smash Bros Survival! Close enough… Last time what happened was… Well Lucario killed Kirby. Poor Kirby, all by himself, alone at that TV.

Kirby: Hai!

Toad: So what happens now, do I fade into the thing again? Oh, ok.

**Lucina's Perspective**

Lucina: It's so boring now; I have nobody to talk to. I wonder what I'll do now. Maybe I should try and get another item… I could use it. Oh crap, there's someone! Oh wait, it's just a Persistence contestant… Charizard.

Charizard: Fire!

*Lucina solemnly walked up to Charizard, hit him 4 times with her Dancing blade, and finished it off with a throw into a tree.* 

*Lucina walked around, and kicked the grass, longing for a teammate. But she knew, this late into the game, a teammate would just prove to be a bad decision. They would probably backstab her when there were only 3 people left, and then finish off the last one themselves. She spotted another figure on the horizon though. It was a humanoid shape, ripped with muscles. He was blue and yellow, and seemed to have the most swag throughout the entire competition. She could suddenly see the figure running towards her. As if in slow motion, she ripped her sword out its scabbard, and assumed a combat pose, in order to face off this pretentious threat.*

Captain Falcon: Falcon PUNCH!

*Lucina deflected the punch, and countered it naturally. She began a combo of 4 sword strikes, before Captain Falcon retaliated with a Falcon Kick, and a hard hit with his knee. She threw him away, and dashed towards him quickly. Captain Falcon, though punched her twice, and then entered a flurry of punches. She escaped the seemingly never-ending punches of pain, and performed a side smash on him. He flew back a few meters, and then got back on his feet.*

Captain Falcon: Falcon KICK!

*Lucina tried to counter the Falcon Kick, but failed. He came right at her, and sent her in the air. He then caught her in descent, and threw her into a tree. Lucina, in pain, got up, and gave it her all. She charged up Shield Breaker, and hurt him badly. He kicked her once, and then headbutted her. She grabbed onto his head, and hacked away at him with her sword, while he was in her clutch. He broke free, and attempted to perform the almighty…*

Captain Falcon: Falcon PUNCH!

*Lucina did not counter, but she did not get hit. The Falcon Punch fell short a few inches, and Lucina performed a Dolphin Slash, followed by an up-smash. Captain Falcon was finally defeated.*

Lucina: YES! He was my biggest threat. Time to keep fighting…

**Smash Hub**

Toad: Captain Falcon, I think you're cool.

Captain Falcon: So do I! That's awesome.

Toad: Ok… Well that's interesting.

**Ness's Perspective**

*Ness and Pit were assigned to usher everybody out of the arena, and make sure that the slow ones (Bowser, Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, Dedede) made it out in time.*

Ness: Hurry! He's coming! PK Thunder! PK Thunder!

Pit: Come on, guys! Ok, good. Let's go through

*Ness took off first, only ahead of Ganondorf, Pit and Bowser. He ran through the hall, which eventually turned round. Patterns on the wall made it look like he was spiralling through a vortex, but then he realised… This was just another portal, but on its side! Ness teleported through the portal, and appeared in a strange land, along with all the other contestants that had made it this far.*

Ness: Where are we?

Greninja: I'm not sure…

*Pit teleported through, and now they were all there. They were in a small, tight, metal room. Buttons of different colours were draped all over the walls. King Dedede was the first to break the curiosity, and pushed the light blue button near the top of the room. A bob-omb subsequently appeared and hurt everyone. The light blue button suddenly disappeared from the wall, after that.*

Luigi: De-de-de-a!

*Luigi pressed a Crimson button, and a barrel of heart containers appeared. The Crimson button then disappeared.*

Ganondorf: I need them the most!

Marth: We can share…

ROB: I must fulfil health completion. Consumption is mandatory.

Mr Game and Watch: Beep!

Villager: Everybody calm down! There's like 20! We can all share. First, I'll take one.

*Villager took a heart container, and applied pressure to it. His wounds were healed.*

Villager: Now, in an orderly fashion, let's all take one.

*They all ate a heart container, other than 8: Pit, Meta Knight, Wolf, Samus, Marth, Rosalina, King Dedede and Duck Hunt.*

King Dedede: 20 wasn't enough.

Luigi: Let'sa- just push more-a buttons!

*Greninja tapped a blood red button. Holograms of all contestants were made, and separated from them. The holograms ran around, aimlessly.*

Samus: I've thought of an idea! Let's push most of the buttons, and leave the holograms here when we leave. Tabuu will try to kill the holograms, and look like an idiot!

ROB: Flaw, how do we escape.

Samus: Surely one of the buttons will free us?

Fox: I'll press one.

*Fox pressed a greenish yellow button, and everyone received a star-man.*

Bowser: NICE!

Fox: Lucky me.

Marth: My turn.

*Marth pressed an off-white button. It sent a smart-bomb off, and it detonated on everybody. Everyone still hard the star-man effects, so nobody was hurt.

Fox: Lucky me that I got the star-men.

Marth: Shut it, you.

Donkey Kong: Oo! My turn!

*Donkey Kong punched the wall, and accidentally hit 3 buttons. A magenta button, a beige button, and a blue-grey button. Because of this, they received three party balls, an explosive crate, which detonated, and hurt everyone, and 3 boxes full of beam swords.*

Falco: Donkey Kong, Ganondorf, and King Dedede, can you break open those party balls and see what's in them?

Ganondorf: Awesome!

Donkey Kong: OoO!

King Dedede: Yes!

Falco: Everyone else, grab a beam sword. We need as much protection as we can get.

*Everyone grabbed a beam sword, and the three requested party-ball-poppers revealed the contents of their party balls.*

King Dedede: Food.

Ganondorf: Food.

Donkey Kong: Food!

Palutena: I guess we could heal some more, because of DK's explosive crate.

*Donkey Kong just gave her a guilty smile, and ruffled his fur. Everyone continued eating the food, and most people had restored their health. Ganondorf, Dedede, and Donkey Kong grabbed a beam sword, and they continued pressing the buttons.*

Olimar: I've always wondered what this one did.

*Olimar threw a Pikmin at a big black button, and everybody, other than the holograms disappeared from the room. They ended up directly ABOVE the room, and the ceiling of the previous room turned to glass.*

Marth: Let's watch Tabuu get confused by our holograms!

*Luigi was cowering in the corner, because of the excitement over the holograms.*

Rosalina: What's wrong, Luigi?

Luigi: G-g-g-ghosts!

Rosalina: They're just holograms… Cheer up!

*Rosalina stepped away from Luigi and watched the show that was about to unveil itself.*

**Tabuu's Perspective**

*There were countless boos from the crowd, people were throwing snacks at Tabuu. Some people were swearing a little. He hated this disrespect, and out of rage, took off into the hall. He swirled through the portal, and…

**I'd hate to leave it like that, but we have to have some cliff-hangers…**

**Captain Falcon is gone! That leaves Lucario, Shulk and Lucina!**

**Today I'd like to ask you: What is the reaction on the other end of the teleporter?**

**Be sure to vote for your fan-favourite on my poll! Results will be revealed soon, so don't miss your chance!**

**Thanks for all the support, guys! Take care.**


End file.
